Snarry 101
by Music596
Summary: What type of trouble can the Golden Boy and the Overgrown Dungeon Bat get into in 101 prompts? 101 Snarry oneshots. Details in first prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this author's note may be a little long, but the others won't be. So I have a list of 101 prompts, and I got this wonderful idea. 101 Snarry oneshots! So here we are with number one. They will all be oneshots with no epilogues; unless you BEG. I will state the prompt at the beginning. Most will end happily; so do not worry about being too depressed. I am a sucker for happy endings. I will post a rating for each one at the beginning along with any warnings I think necessary. I made it M for some of the more explicit ones to come in the future. All reviews will be welcomed except for flames. I use flames to cook my hotdogs. So, let us begin!

Prompt # 1: Haunted

Rating: T-ish; maybe a bit higher

Warnings: nothing more than guys kissing

* * *

What a Simple Levitation Spell and Few Cursed Desks Can do for You

"Oh come off it Ron, the potion's classroom is _not_ haunted. Anyway, you've seen ghosts, what is so bad about one you can't see?" Harry just wanted Ron to shut up. In potions, Harry's caldron had floated half on inch off the desk and Ron hadn't quit talking since.

"Harry! How can you be so calm? If you cannot see it, it has power over you." Ron had worked himself into a frenzy by now and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"God Ron, are you six? I killed Ol' Voldie; I think I can handle a ghost. Not that there is one." Hermione chuckled and Ron glowered at his girlfriend.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, go spend a night in the potion's classroom. When you come out screaming don't say I didn't warn you." Harry stared at his best friend in horror.

"RON! I _cannot_ spend a night in the potion's classroom. It may not be haunted but in case you forgot- Snape!" Ron shrugged.

"Oh, I see how it is. You can defeat Voldemort, but when it comes to the potions professor, the great Harry Potter starts quaking in his shoes!" Harry glared at the offending red head.

"You know what! Whatever! I'll stay there tonight and _prove_ to you that there is no ghost." Ron just smirked and Harry stomped away, muttering to himself about annoying gingers.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry glanced at the clock nervously. He still had half an hour before he was going to head off. He cannot believe he had let Ron goad him into this. It was so stupid! He just had to make sure Snape didn't catch him. He could already hear the cold sneer.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing on my floor? Come to beg for a better potions grade?" Harry almost groaned in dread. Soon, his half hour was up and Ron smiled at him as he stalked out of the portrait hole, muttering to himself about stupid Gryffindors.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry stood out side the potion's classroom, wondering if he was really going to do this. The classroom was dark, meaning Snape wasn't there. Harry held his breath and opened the door. Harry slipped in and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. He found a corner and sat there, cursing Ron as he shivered from the cold dungeon air. He rubbed his hands together and wished for the warmth of the common room fire.

XXX XXX XXX

Two hours late, Harry still sat there, only this time, his eyes were drifting shut. His butt was numb from the floor and he was really cold but it was getting late. Suddenly, there were footsteps outside the door and Harry was alert. As he pressed himself into the shadows, he hoped his invisibility cloak covered him all. The door opened and Severus Snape walked in. The man lit the lanterns with a flutter of his wand and Harry saw the man was wearing nothing but black boxers. Harry found himself admiring the man. He was sculpted, but he was still very lean. Scar's glinted in the lantern's light and Harry shuddered to think of how painful they must have been. Harry adverted his eyes when he noticed he was staring at his almost naked professor.

"Potter, you might as well sit in a desk, the floor has to be uncomfortable." Harry jumped up, his cloak falling to the floor.

"Ah! Sir! I can explain!" Severus sighed as he gathered ingredients for the potion he was starting.

"At this moment Potter, I don't care. Come, sit." Harry hesitated, and then sat in a desk close to the bubbling caldron. The heat from it started to return felling into his fingers and toes. Harry watched Snape for a few moments before speaking.

"Umm…..professor? How did you know I was there?" Severus sighed, realizing he wouldn't be able to make his potion in peace.

"I have alarms set to my chambers to know when and who enter my classroom. Over the years I have grown tired of students stealing my ingredients. When I realized all you were going to do was sit there, I tried to go back to sleep, but every time you shifted, the alarms went off. I finally gave up and came down here to start a potion." Harry nodded, that made sense. But there was another question bugging him.

"Not that I mind sir, but why haven't you sent me running back to my common room with a years worth of detentions?" Snape didn't answer right away, and Harry was starting to regret his question when the man finally spoke.

"Because Harry, I really don't care anymore. My job is done. You lived long enough to kill the Dark Lord. Now, if you wander the halls at night, I feel no sense of guilt if I do not punish you." Harry noticed the use of his first name, but decided to ignore it.

"I know you don't care, but if I tell you the reason I'm here maybe you can put Ron's suspicions at rest. He thinks the potion's classroom is haunted by an invisible ghost. I didn't believe him so he dared me to stay the night in the room." Snape snorted.

"Foolish Gryffindor. The classroom is not haunt-"Severus was cut off as the desk behind Harry hit his desk. Harry whipped his head around and looked at the desk in horror. Suddenly, desks flew a Harry and he threw up a protective shield. Snape ducked as a desk flew over his head.

"Harry! Run toward me!" Harry jumped out of his desk and sprinted after his professor. He was almost there when a desk caught his arm. He went flying forward and all the air rushed out of his when he hit the ground. He felt strong arms gather him up and he pressed himself against the bare chest. The body moved under him as it ducked the flying desks and he heard a door slam as everything went black. Harry was set on the cold ground and he leaned against a shelf full of…bottles?

"Harry, I swear if you break _any_ of my ingredients, I will make sure you _never_ come out of this closet alive." Harry smiled at Severus' voice…it was so sexy when he threatened Harry. He opened his eyes in shock when he thought as Snape as Severus. The other part did not bother him too much, as he had been thinking stuff like that for years. But calling Snape Severus was a new development, and he liked it. There was a whispered 'Lumos' and the supply closet Severus had locked them in was faintly illuminated. Severus stood and started looking for something. Harry watched him, until he was distracted by a bang on the door. He flinched back but the door did not budge. From the noises coming from the classroom, the desk seemed to still be flying. Harry would have to admit he was wrong to Ron later, if he ever got out of the closet. There was a clink as Severus found what he was looking for, and empty bottle. The light from his wand slid into the bottle, which he placed next to Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry checked himself for injuries before he noticed a throbbing pain in his left arm. He grimaced and held his arm to the light. A nasty cut from his elbow to his wrist oozed blood. Severus sighed.

"Of course you are not. Let me see it." Severus pulled Harry closer until he was almost in Severus' lap. Harry wanted to snuggle closer to the warm body, but stopped himself at the last minute. Severus' nimble fingers ripped part of Harry's pajama bottoms off and quickly wrapped it around the boy's arm. His fingers brushed against Harry's skin and Harry shivered. Severus looked up suddenly and stared into Harry's green eyes. He must have seen something he liked because he smirked.

"Cold Harry?" Harry was fine, but he wanted an excuse to draw closer to the strong body. Harry nodded and Severus pulled Harry all the way into his lap. Harry snuggled as close as possible and buried his head in the crook of Severus, neck.

"Harry, you do realize you are snuggling up with your greasy potions professor in a dark closet." Harry yawned sleepily; it was getting late.

"Don't care," he murmured,"anyways I like you." Severus stared at Harry in shock. This seemed too easy.

"Harry look at me." Harry did so and Severus almost groaned. Harry's raven hair fell in front of his sleepy eyes and Harry licked his small lips, making them glisten in the dim light.

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Severus," and with that Severus swooped down and pressed his thin lips against Harry's. Harry gasped lightly, and after a moment's hesitation, kissed back. Severus pulled back and studied the slightly out of breath boy.

"Do you really like me?" Harry blushed.

"Ever since my fifth year." Severus smiled and kissed Harry again. As he kissed Harry, he thought, _I really must thank the Weasley boy. Without his help my ruse would have never worked. Those two passing grades I gave the boy were worth it. It's amazing what a simple levitation spell and a few cursed desks can do for you._

* * *

Ok, so there you have prompt number one. Haunted. Hoped you enjoyed it! I have the second prompt finished so it should be up soon. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped you liked the first prompt. I told you I would have another up soon!

Prompt # 2: Clock

Rating: Not quite M

Warnings: Mpreg and guys kissing

Disclaimer: I realize I forgot the disclaimer on my last one. Opps. I'll put it in later if I remember. But I do not own.

* * *

Moments in Time

It was large. It was boxy. It was black. It also was, in Severus Snape's opinion, quite annoying. He glared at it for ten solid minutes before Harry saw him and walked over to his lover.

"Severus, you do realize you have been staring at the clock for quite some time."

Severus growled.

"Now what did that clock ever do to you?" Harry smirked at Severus' glower.

"It worked." Harry laughed quietly.

"Sev'rus, it doesn't matter if the clock worked or not. Time would still pass, and we would still have to go. We need to do this. For us." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know Harry, but I still worry. The Boy-Who-Lived with the supposed ex-deatheater? The public won't take it too well." Harry hugged Severus tightly.

"I don't care how they take it; I just don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to love you everywhere, not just in your quarters." Severus smiled lovingly at the younger man in his arms.

"You are such a Gryffindor." Harry punched him playfully.

"C'mon. The press conference is in thirty minutes. You aren't even dressed yet."

**-Three Years Later-**

Severus stared at the ticking clock, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Harry was due back from work in ten minutes and Severus couldn't wait. He loved Harry with all his heart. He was finally ready to give his entire soul to Harry. The three years they had been together publicly were amazing, but Severus was ready to take it a step further if Harry was. The door opened and Harry saw Severus staring at the clock, his hands in his pockets.

"Sev?" Severus whirled around, the strangest look on his face. He rushed across the room and kissed Harry passionately. Harry kissed back just as hard, but then pulled away to look Severus in the eyes.

"What was that for Severus?" Severus didn't answer. He got down on one knee and looked up into Harry's confused eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. Harry turned pale and gasped. Inside, the ring seem to glisten in the light, a simple silver band.

"Harry James Potter. My beloved and my life. Will you marry me?" Harry's face lit up and he looked like an angel.

"Yes."

**-Two Years Later-**

Severus' unspilled tears blurred the vision of the clock. Harry should have been home two hours ago. He had been avoiding Severus for a week now. When Severus woke up Harry would be gone, and wouldn't come home until the late hours of the night. Severus had put up with it silently, but tonight he had broke. He had planted himself in front of the clock ten minutes before Harry was supposed to be home, and two hours later he was still there. He heard the door creak open, but he just clenched his fists.

"Severus, you should be in bed." Severus turned around slowly, his fists still clenched. Harry flinched at the expression on his face. He face was blank, showing no emotion, but his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Do you not want me?" Harry was shocked.

"What?" He tried to reach out to Severus, but the older man just pulled away angrily.

"Oh no Potter. This is not how it works," he spat. Harry flinched again at the use of his first name. "You cannot ignore me for a week and then just expect me to let _you_ comfort _me_." Harry opened his mouth but Severus cut him off. "I don't want your excuses Potter. I want answers. Do you still want me?" Harry sighed and sat on the couch.

"Of course I do Severus. I always will. I didn't mean for you to doubt my love, I'm just scared." Severus sat next to Harry.

"Scared?"

"We never talked about children. It just never came up." Severus nodded. With the dark lord around every corner, they never had time too. "When I killed him and you were hurt, we just seemed to forget." Severus touched Harry's hand hesitantly and Harry grasped it. "I assumed it meant you didn't want any. Then I had that spell of sickness and I went to St. Mungo's. The diagnosis came back. I am pregnant. I just hope you can still love me; I didn't mean too." Severus pulled Harry into his lap.

"Harry, my love, any child of ours is more than welcomed. I love you and our unborn child so much." Harry looked up with a hopeful expression.

"Really?"

"More than you can ever know."

**-Nine Months Later-**

Twenty minutes. He had to wait twenty more minutes. He stared at the clock, cursing at it to move faster. It took no heed and kept ticking on quietly as it always did. The healers had kicked him out yesterday, and told him not to come back until 10:30 the next morning. They had to make sure Harry and the child was ok, and with a hovering father, it was impossible. The pregnancy had been rough. From Harry being cursed on a shopping trip to being born two months early, it was a miracle the baby wasn't damaged. They had kept the two at the hospital until Harry's nine months were up, even though he had already given birth. He was going to take them home today. Harry had regained all his strength a week ago and Severus had been itching to take them home since. Lillian Eileen Potter-Snape had never seen her home and she was two months old. Ten more minutes to go. He sighed but his eyes never left the clock. The moment he had seen Lillian, he had fallen in love. As she grew in the incubator, you could tell she had Harry's features except for Severus' hair and skin tone. When she had first opened her eyes, the brilliant green orbs had pierced Severus and tears spilled down his face. Five minutes to go. Oh screw it. Severus grabbed the floo powder and was gone.

**-Six Years Later-**

Severus stared at the broken clock. It had served him well for fifteen years before giving out. Severus had considered getting it fixed, but in the end decided to let it retire in peace. He had moved it to the attic, where he was now staring at it one last time. He heard the patter of little feet and he was suddenly hugged around the waist.

"Daddy said you would be up here Papa. What are you staring at the clock for?" Severus looked at his Little Princess with a small smile.

"It's a long story princess, I'll tell you someday." Lillian nodded seriously and Severus scooped her up into his arms. She giggled and snuggled closer. He felt another presence next to his as Harry snaked and arm around his waist. He lay his head on his husband's shoulder before speaking.

"Sorry Sev, I tried to get her to give you some time but the little devil had to see her Papa _now_." Harry smiled at Lillian, who giggled again.

"It's okay love. I'm just staring at this cursed clock," he said lightly. Harry laughed softly.

"Why are you staring at the clock Sev," he teased, knowing fully well why Severus was. Severus smiled.

"I'm just shocked. I told it to stop working once. It finally listened."

* * *

So that was prompt number two. A little mushy yes, but I like it. It might be a few days before I can post another one. I have to post and write another chapter of my other story before I can to this one again. But it won't take too long, I promise. Well, read and respond!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, So I have written the next three prompts and I really like them so I should have them up soon! I hope you enjoyed the last two.

Prompt #3: Stare

Rating: M-ish a little below

Warnings: Kissing, mild language

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

I Told You So

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He felt exposed, naked even. He glanced at Ginny, whose eyes bore into his. They seemed to be trying to see into his very being.

"What," he snapped at her. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Harry. You seem uncomfortable." Harry glared at her and picked at his food.

"I wouldn't be if you would stop staring at me as if I was a meal!" Ginny's lips curled into a small smile.

"Don't delude yourself Harry. I wasn't looking at you." Harry scowled and threw his fork down.

"Whatever." He stormed out of the Great Hall. Ginny had been looking at him all afternoon and it was starting to piss him off. She was acting really weird. She was looking at him the same way _he_ did. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing him, filled with curiosity and something else. It was dark, and if it had not been Ginny, it would have turned him on.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry considered going to bed, but quickly dismissed the idea. He knew the moment he tried to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. It was one of those nights. The clock stroked one and he groaned. It was going to be a long night. He heard the pad of feet and Ginny appeared out of the girls dormitory. She sat next to Harry.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry nodded.

"Neither could I." She was staring at him again, but this time the look was more heated. Her eyes seemed to smolder. She leaned into him, her breath on his neck. Harry shifted awkwardly. Ginny had never sat this close to him; it was a silent agreement between the two.

"Ginnny?"

"Yes Harry," she breathed.

"N-nothing." Suddenly, Ginny was straddling his lap and Harry looked at her in horror.

"Are you sure Harry? Are you sure there is nothing you want? Nothing you _need_?" She licked his neck after she had purred that. Harry abruptly stood up and Ginny was dumped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Ginny! Why are you trying to seduce me? You know I'm gay!" Ginny stared at him in shock.

"I thought you were joking," she said. Harry stared at her in complete amazement.

"You walked in on me and Draco Malfoy making out and you thought I was _joking_?"

"I'm- I'm sorry Harry. I have to go." Ginny shot up and ran out of the portrait hole. Harry collapsed on the couch with a groan. What the hell just happened?

XXX XXX XXX

Ginny ran straight to the dungeons, ignoring the red-headed girl grinning at her. She ran into Severus Snape's private bathroom. She watched with a look of distaste as she started to change. Her hair darkened and grew shorter. She lost the feminine curves and they were replaced with a lean, muscular body covered in scars. Her freckles faded and her facial features grew sharper. The last thing to go was her nose. It became larger and rather hawkish. Within minutes Ginny Weasley was gone and had been replaced with a very unhappy Severus Snape. He stripped out of the too-small girl's pajamas and donned his usual black robes. He stormed into his living room and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I told you he was gay." Severus turned and looked at the Weasley girl examining her nails.

"Indeed you did," he snarled. She glanced up with a smirk.

"So now that your wonderful plan to seduce the boy-who-lived failed, what is plan B?" Severus glared into his glass.

"There is no plan B. I had the polyjuice plan and that was it." Ginny stared at the man.

"That was it? It wouldn't have worked in the long run anyway! You should be happy he is gay! You two have a chance." Severus snorted.

"No we do not, Miss Wealey. We do not 'have a chance' as you would say." Ginny glowered at the man.

"Coward." Severus started at her accusation.

"What?" Ginny got up with a huff and made her exit. She said one more thing before she left though.

"You heard me." Severus sat on a chair with a sigh. He was not a coward, he was realistic. _Same thing_, said a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Ginny.

"Great, now I am hearing voices. And talking to myself." Severus grimaced and went to bed, but sleep would not come.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry picked at his breakfast miserably. Ginny seemed fine, as if nothing had happened. It didn't make him feel any better though. He heard the familiar swoop of owls and looked up. Hedwig was among these and delivered his letters with a playful nip. Harry thanked her with a piece of toast and she took off. He looked at his letters with no interest. Just damn fan mail. He was about to throw them all away, when one caught his eye. With a flick of his wand he discovered it wasn't fan mail. He picked it up and examined it. The flowing writing was familiar, but he wasn't sure where from. He tore it opened and a glint of interest sprung in his eye as he read it.

_Harry,_

_I am sure you receive these request all the time, but I would appreciate it if you would attend dinner with me. If it pleases you, be at the Room of Requirement at 7:30 tonight._

It wasn't signed, and Harry considered refusing. The writer was right; he did get these invitations constantly. But this one seemed different, sincere. Harry shrugged and put the note in his pocket. He would go.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus breathed a sigh of relief when Harry put the note in his pocket. He didn't know what possessed him to send the boy a dinner invitation, but at least Harry didn't immediately reject him. Albus turned to ask Severus to pass the tartar sauce when he noticed the man's agitated state. He followed the man's gaze to a certain green eyed boy. The infamous twinkle entered his eyes.

"Severus, m'boy. You seem…fidgety." Severus snapped his head over to the Headmaster. He had _the twinkle_ in his eye. _He knows,_ Severus thought to himself, _Severus you are so screwed. _

"It is nothing Headmaster. Either way the problem will be solved tonight." Without another word he swept out of the Hall, glaring at anyone who got in his way.

Potions classes were abysmal as usual. But his third year Hufflepuffs seemed out to get him, which ended up in the destruction of his favorite teaching robes. By the time school ended Severus was ready to call the whole dinner off due to his high blood pressure. But the moment he saw Harry not eating in the Great Hall, he decided to keep going.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement, considering going back. He didn't need some crazed fan stalking him because he had had dinner with them. He sighed and checked for his wand in his back pocket. Worst comes to worst, he could obliviate the poor thing. He smiled confidently, as anyone in his outfit would. He had skin tight black jeans, and a nice pair of dress shoes. His silk shirt was a dark blue that brought out the color of his eyes wonderfully. He had left the top two buttons undone, exposing his pale skin. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time to give it the just-been-shagged look he adored. He opened the door and was greeted with a most agreeable sight. The room was decorated in soft browns and beige, and was lit by flickering candles that sat all around the room. A table was situated in the middle of the room, the meal already set out. Salmon with some sauce graced their plates. It was lovingly complemented with red wine. Harry looked around for his mysterious date, and noticed a man standing nervously in the shadows.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Potter. Thank-you for joining me." A finely dressed Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows and Harry stifled a gasp. But he could not hide the look of shock on his face, and Severus sneered.

"I see the shock in your face. Next will come the disgust and I have no wish to see that. Good day Mr. Potter." Severus started toward the door only to be stopped.

"Call me Harry." Severus turned sharply to see Harry sitting at the table, sipping his wine with a smile.

"What?"

"You heard me. Call me Harry. Sit down, Severus. May I call you Severus?" Severus nodded as he sat across from Harry. He watched the boy warily as Harry picked up his fork and tasted the salmon. He closed his eyes and made a noise of appreciation.

"That's good. I prefer mine broiled, but this was baked to perfection." Severus raised his eyebrow.  
"I did not expect you to be a food savant Harry." Harry chuckled softly.

"I enjoy more things than Quidditch and making trouble." Severus snorted.

"I doubt that." After that, it was like the gates of Hell had opened. Harry chattered away about everything that came to mind and Severus listened quietly, inserting comments here and there. He loved listening to the boy talk; Harry was so animated about everything. Soon the food was gone, and the room changed. The two stood and the table and chairs changed to a dark brown couch in front of a roaring fire. Severus gestured toward the couch and Harry sat on the couch. Severus sat right next to him, theirs knees lightly touching. An uncomfortable silence ensued until Harry turned to Severus.

"Why did you invite me here?" Severus looked down at his hands, looking almost bashful.

"I don't know. Why did you stay?" This time Harry looked bashful.

"Because of the way you stare at me." Severus looked up, confused.

"What?"

"The way you look at me. The way your eyes burn into me. It intrigues me, the way your eyes make my stomach turn." Severus said nothing, and Harry looked up. His face was unreadable, his eyes boring into Harry the way he just described. Harry stood up with a blush.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable sir. I will just go." Harry almost ran toward the door. As he reached for the doorknob a hand grabbed his other wrist. He was jerked back against a lean body. He felt warm breath ghost across his ear as Severus spoke.

"I told you, you may call me Severus." Harry shivered and felt firm lips press themselves against his throat. Harry gasped as he was turned around and those very same lips pressed themselves against his. A tongue brushed his lower lip, begging for entrance and Harry happily obliged. Severus devoured Harry' slips and mouth with a passion he never knew he had. All he knew was that Harry tasted so good and Severus just couldn't get enough. They broke apart, both breathing hard. Harry drew closer to Severus and lay his head against his chest, humming happily.

"Harry, I do have one question."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you really make out with Draco Malfoy?" Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Damn you Ginny Weasley." Severus laughed and drew the boy in for another kiss.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Oh, and I decided I should probably give credit where credit is due. Thank you to xXKissingSinXx for coming up with these prompts! I did add the last one because I like the number 101 better.


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha! Another one! I am having so much fun with these prompts. My muses are having a field day. You can blame my muse Javert for this one because Severus would never suggest something so, how did he put? Frivolous.

Prompt#4: Sliding

Rating: M?

Warnings: Vile language, mild nudity, nothing serious

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

We Might as Well Use It

Harry Potter ran through the front door into his living room yelling for Severus. Severus stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the living room. He merely raised an eyebrow at the overly excited man, but the look was ruined by the sopping wet hair that fell in his face. Harry giggled and held out a large, thin box.

"Look what I got!" Severus moved closer to the box, his towel slipping down to sit on his hips.

"Slip n' Slide," he read, extremely confused, "Harry, what in Merlin's pants is a Slip n' Slide?" Harry laughed again and kissed his lover.

"Get your bathing suite on! This is going to be fun!" Severus looked at Harry in shock.

"Fun? What does it do?" Harry laughed.

"Just go put your bathing suit on!" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I don't have one." With an exasperated sigh, Harry grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him toward their room. Severus stood in the middle of the room as Harry dug through a drawer mumbling to himself. He held up a piece of cloth and threw it at Severus.

"Try that on." Severus held up the light blue Speedo with a look of disgust.

"There is no way I am wearing that." Harry pouted in his 'if you do this for me I will let you fuck me like a rabbit tonight' face. Severus dropped the offending cloth on the ground without another look at it. He crossed his arms and glared at the pouting man.

"No." His severe statement might have had some effect if at that moment, his towel hadn't fallen off. Severus now stood in the middle of the bedroom, his arms crossed, glaring at Harry, and as naked as the day he was born. Harry fell on the floor in convulsions, laughing so hard his face turned a light blue color. Severus growled and Harry drug himself back toward the drawer, still laughing. He pulled out a pair of black trunks and handed them to Severus. Severus pulled them on quickly, glaring at Harry's suggestive smirk.

"Now what does this Slip n' Slide do exactly?" Harry placed a kiss on his cheek and pushed Severus out the door.

"Go read some dusty book. I'll call you when I'm ready."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus was reading his 'dusty book' when he heard a crash and some very vulgar curses. Apparently, the Slip n' Slide was supposed to do some extremely graphic with a chicken and a pair of handcuffs. Severus chuckled and shut his book. He went outside and smiled at the sight before him. The hose was spraying water all over a very wet and very annoyed Harry Potter. A yellow plastic material seemed to have captured the man's legs, keeping him from retreating from the icy current. Severus sat on the top stair, but his head in his hand, and watch Harry with a smirk.

"Bastard," Harry snarled. Severus' smirk grew bigger.

"Brat."

"Fuck you."

"No, I do the fucking in this relationship."

"Fine! Just get me out of here." Severus flicked his hand and the yellow material unraveled from the man's legs and piled itself next to Harry. Harry glared at the offending object, pointedly ignoring Severus. Harry shook the material out and it turned out to be a long rectangular piece of plastic. He grabbed the hose and covered it with water. Severus raised an eyebrow when Harry turned to him with a grin.

"How did you mees that up the first time. It seemed fairly simple." But Harry refused to be baited. He ran and with one graceful leap slid down the slide with a gleeful laugh. Severus stared at the soaking wet man.

"That's it? That's all it does?" Harry looked up with a grin, his raven hair dripping water onto his pale chest.

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?" He leapt a t Severus and his wet arms wrapped around his waist.

"C'mon!" Harry tried to drag Severus toward the Slip n' Slide.

"There is no way I am doing that." Harry pouted, but Severus would not be swayed.

"No." But no one said no to Harry Potter, as Severus should have known from his previous experiences. Harry got a death grip on Severus and started to pull him toward his doom. Severus found himself, inch by painful inch, getting closer to the infernal object. Suddenly, the pressure around his waist changed. Harry had the most shocked expression on his face as he fell backward. As Severus fell with Harry he cursed to hose that had tripped the man. The entangled pair hit the slide with a collective gasp. The flew down the slide without Harry's previous grace. As they tumbled into the grass, they broke apart. Harry looking one look as the soaking wet, disgruntled potions master and started to laugh. The laugh turned into a yelp and Severus got up and grabbed Harry's right leg. Severus drug Harry onto the slide where he collapsed on top of him. The hose was still spraying water on the couple as Severus kissed Harry's chest.

"If you bought it, we might as well use it."

* * *

So I have one more I might type up tonight, but for now I am done typing. A lot of them have been slightly humorous, but they won't all be so beware. But they will end happily because as I said before, I am a sucker for happy endings. So some of the images in this one really amuse me, so if there is someone out there willing to draw them for me, PM me. I would love it so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't have much to say. Tired. Wait, thank you to Becca, for helping me with plot. (Who is the idiot who said all stories have to have a plot? I should kill him/her)

Prompt #5: Dark Room

Rating: M

Warnings: mild slash scene

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Light Shining in His Arms

Severus Snape wasn't feeling so good. He remembered venturing into Knockturn Alley for a few of the more obscure potions ingredients, then nothing. He now had a terrible headache and the feeling he was going to vomit. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, but couldn't. There was nothing to see, the room he was in was as dark as when he had his eyes closed. He felt fear seize him as he gasped for air. His stomach clenched and he did vomit. He clawed the ground, dirt getting stuck in his fingernails, as he choked out a quiet sob. The snarky potions master disappeared into his fear. Soon, Severus Snape was a blubbering mass on the floor, his mind gone. All that was left was a terrified animal that was afraid of the dark.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry Potter woke to the sounds of quiet sobbing. He opened his eyes and noticed the absolute dark. He felt panic struggle to rise, but he pushed it down. He had gotten over that fear a long time ago. He wondered where he was. He remembered taking a walk because the Burrow was just feeling too small. He wanted to stretch his legs to he took a little oath to the east. He had felt a sharp pain in his right arm and he had stopped to examine it, then nothing. Harry paused in his musings when he finally noticed the sounds of despair coming from his left. Harry got on his hands and knees and started to crawl toward the sound.

"Hello?" There was no answer; the sobs continued with no pause. Harry reached out, trying to find this mysterious person. After a few minutes of groping around in the dark, his fingers brushed cloth. He reached forward and tried to touch the person's shoulder, which was a mistake. There was no sound as the frightened person attacked him. It was a little off as to where Harry was, so it landed on him crooked. It quickly fixed its mistake and started trying to punch Harry into unconsciousness. Harry, quick because of his training, grabbed both of its wrists and flung it off. Harry got on top of it, knees capturing its legs and hands gripping the wrists. He forced the wrists above its head and paused. The thing struggled under him, but Harry thought it was not there to hurt him; it was just scared. Harry whispered calming words and he felt the thing under him relax slightly. He released one arm slowly and brought his hand to its face. It tensed when contact was first felt, but it let Harry touch it. Harry started to stroke the face, trying to figure out who was trapped beneath him. He was still unsure when he came to the nose. Realization hit his as his calloused fingers brushed to hawkish nose.

"Snape? Severus Snape?" The man underneath him froze.

"Harry," came the weak reply. Harry was shocked. What could have happened to this man, who was normally as biting and sarcastic as the best of them, to make his so scared?

"What's wrong Severus?" There was a choked sob and Harry winced at the utter terror and despair in that one syllable.

"It's so dark." With that one sentence Harry understood. He got off the man and found Severus' arms. He drew Severus onto his lap, but the man tensed.

"What are you doing?" Harry smiled, at least some part of the snarky potions master remained. Harry just put his arms around Severus and said nothing. The man was shaking with fear and Harry felt pity. The dark was like a monster, pulsing around you. At any moment it could snap, and you wouldn't stand a chance.

XXX XXX XXX

After awhile the man's sob ceased as he took comfort in Harry's arms. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed, because he was sure Severus would pull away and he liked the warm body in his arms. Instead, Severus came even closer and Harry couldn't help but smile. He felt a face press itself against his neck and he stiffened for a moment in shock, but soon relaxed again.

"Thank-you Harry," came the muffled statement. Harry was about to answer when a door they didn't know existed flew open. Light flooded the room and they both winced from the light. The light revealed that they were in a cell with nothing more than a mattress in one corner. A man stood in the doorway with a tray. The man was dressed all in red, with a red cloak covering his face. He placed the tray on the ground and shut the door with a bang.

"Severus, I am going to go see what he left us. Will you be okay if I let go?" Severus paused.

"Yes, just come back." Harry smiled and Severus crawled off his lap. Harry crawled on his hands and knees toward where he though the tray was. He finally found it, and sighed with relief. From what he could tell, it was just two bowls of broth and half a loaf of bread.

"Severus," he called out softly, "its food. Follow the sound of my voice." He heard shuffling and a few moments later a hand grabbed his arm. He handed a bowl to Severus, and half the bread. They ate in silence, and put their bowls on the tray when done. Harry turned to where he thought Severus was. "We should get some sleep. I saw a mattress somewhere around here. You can have it if you want."

"Harry? We can share. I don't care. It's nothing we haven't done before. Remember the Order mission to Falmouth?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, one bed and no wands for a month." After that they crawled around trying to find the mattress. Severus found it first.

"It's over here Harry!" Harry found the voice and soon bumped into it. He crawled on and was greeted with a warm body. Severus seemed to be seeking human contact because Harry soon found himself wrapped in strong arms. He pressed his face against the man's chest and was soon asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus drifted from dreamland with a contented sigh. He opened his eyes, and almost screamed. He bolted from the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. He curled up into a ball and started to sob. Harry had jolted awake the minute Severus' arms left him. He crawled over to the sobbing man and drug him back onto the bumpy mattress. Severus clung to Harry as if he was the only thing in this world keeping him sane.

"Shh…Severus calm down. I'm right here." Harry tried to calm him down but had no luck.

"It's so dark. So, so dark." Harry pulled the distraught man closer.

"Severus, did you know I used to be terrified of the dark as well?" Severus paused in his mumblings and Harry took it as a cue to continue.

"Oh yes, terrified. I always slept with some light on because I feared the dark. It was like a monster to me, ready to consume my soul if I closed my eyes. One night, when I was on a solo assignment, my light went out. There was no way to get another one and I almost went ballistic. I sobbed into my pillow for three hours, too scared to move. Then I noticed something. The face of my watch was glowing lightly. And as I stared at my watch I realized no matter where you are there is always light. Even if you are in complete darkness, just look inside yourself." He felt Severus shiver.

"What if there is no light in you? What if you are only filled with darkness?" This question was filled with bitterness and self-loathing. Harry touched the man's face, but Severus turned away.

"Severus, you are filled with light. Do not believe anything else."

"I don't believe you," came the whispered reply.

"How do I make you?"

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out yourself." Harry sighed and put his head on Severus' shoulder. He breathed in, and couldn't help but notice how good Severus smelled. He moved closer and breathed in again.

"Harry, why are you smelling me?" Harry shrugged.

"Because you smell good." Severus snorted and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Severus then stretched and got off Harry's lap. Harry couldn't help but make a small disappointed sound in his throat. Severus chuckled softly.

"Harry, you thrive on human contact way too much. I'm just stretching." He sat next to Harry, or at least where he thought Harry was. He felt a questioning hand on his leg, and he touched the hand, giving permission. A warm body climbed onto his lap and snuggled closer. A head buried itself into his neck. Harry's breath ghosted across this throat, and Severus shifted awkwardly at the feeling in his stomach. Harry looked up when Severus shifted, and he was glad Severus couldn't see his face. Harry was blushing furiously. He slowly leaned closer and his breath fell on Severus' cheek.

"Harry?" Harry didn't answer. He lifted his hand and stroked Severus' face. He found the man's lips and brushed his thumb against them softly. Soon, Severus found something much softer on his lips. Harry pressed his lips against Severus' with a tenderness Severus had never known. Severus found himself kissing back just as tenderly and his hands started to run through the raven locks. They broke apart for a breath, but their lips soon connected once more. Severus brushed Harry's bottom lip with his tongued and Harry invited Severus in. He ravished Harry's mouth lovingly, worshiping every crevice. It was a long, passionate kiss, filled with unspoken words of comfort and love. They broke apart again and Harry pressed his face against Severus' neck.

"Make love to me Severus." Severus kissed Harry's cheek.

"Here? Are you sure?" Harry didn't answer, just kissed Severus again. As they fumbled in the dark, trying to undress each other, their kisses and hands conveyed their long hidden feelings. Severus laid Harry on the mattress with gentile affection. They started out slow, whispered moans echoing in the nearly empty cell. As they grew closer to completion their thrusts became faster and more erratic. They came together, gasping each other's names.

Severus collapsed next to Harry and felt the man snuggle up to him. His arms encircled Harry and drew him even closer. He hummed contentedly into Harry's ear. He wasn't afraid anymore. He knew Harry was there, and that was enough for him. He knew they would escape eventually, but until then he would lay there, just happy to have his light shining in his arms.

* * *

I really like this one, even though I had a lot of trouble trying to write Severus. I hope it is good. Next one should be up soon. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this one. Hope you like all of them. One word of wisdom: On the eighth day, God created Snarry.

Prompt #6: Crying

Rating: M I guess

Warnings: kissing and the like. I like kissing.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

I know (Mixed Tears)

Harry stood on the balcony, rain soaking his clothes. It poured down his face, mixing with his tears. The sky was blacker than night and lightening flashed through the sky. He could feel a presence, a person hesitating in the doorway.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Harry was furious. They had promised to tell each other _everything _and now this.

"Yes Harry, trust me, I was." He felt a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"When? After you had used me to fulfill your sick fantasies of being with him? Was that all I was? All I am? A James Potter look alike? When were you going to tell me you _dated_ my _father_?" He turned to Severus with an enraged expression on his face, his tears pouring down his face faster than ever. Severus pulled him close.

"No, Harry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to loose you." He brushed the soaking hair out of the teenager's face. "I want _you_." Harry pushed him away roughly.

"Liar!" he shouted, truly enraged now. "I hate you! You disgust me." Severus pulled Harry close again.

"I know." Harry leaned in closer to him.

"I can't be with you anymore." Severus stroked his cheek.

"I know." Harry's lips were mere centimeters away from Severus'.

"We are done Severus." Severus kissed Harry lightly.

"I know." With that, Severus turned and walked away. Harry watched him for a minute before he started to run. Halfway down the stairs he caught up with the older man. He pushed Severus up against the wall, fury in his eyes.

"Severus Snape, never walk away from me like that again." He kissed Severus gruffly. His raw fury and passion poured into the kiss and was transferred to Severus. Harry pulled away and bit Severus' neck harshly. Severus gasped and Harry pulled away.

"I love you," was all Harry growled before attacking Severus' neck again. Severus closed his eyes and his head fell against the stone wall, a smile graced his lips.

"I know."

* * *

This has been one of my favorites. I just love raw emotions. So I have been pouring these out lately and neglecting my other story, which has to stop. I am going to keep updating, but probably just one or two every few days. So until then, R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. Oneshot number seven, here we go!

Prompt #7: "I have an announcement to make!"

Rating: T-ish

Warning: mild nudity and kissing

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Coming Home

Harry stood in the middle of the Burrow's living room, shifting nervously under the curious eyes. Weasleys and extended family seemed to cover every inch of available surface, and they were all staring at Harry.

"I have an announcement to make!" Harry gulped but continued. "This past year has been really hard for me, as I am sure you all know. After Voldemort was gone, I thought all my problems would go away. Obviously I was wrong. I don't blame any of you, you did all you could. But I need to get away. I need to go home, but first I need to find home. I need to leave for awhile to find it. I decided I am moving to Australia."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus Snape was in a decent mood when he sat down to breakfast. The Daily Prophet sat next to his steaming cup of black coffee. He picked up the newspaper with a disinterested gaze. He read the front page and he paled as he clenched the paper tightly.

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED LEAVES ENGLAND**

Severus found he had no appetite after that. He stood and retreated to his lab. In his potions lab he started to relax. It was the one place he was completely honest with himself. As he gathered his ingredients he started to think. Why was he so bothered by the boy's – no – the man's departure. What did he care if Harry moved? Harry? He delved deeper into himself and was surprised at what he found. He didn't have any feelings of hatred for the man. They were just gone. He recalled the image of Harry in the Daily Prophet. He smiled at the camera, but something was missing. There was no happiness in that smile. The look in his eyes was…empty. Something gripped Severus' chest. As he stirred the cauldron he chased after the reason for his pain. He felt the urge to…protect the lost man. To make him feel again. Severus snorted. Why would Harry want comfort from me? He has many Weasleys for that. Nevertheless, the Weasleys didn't seem to be enough. As the potion boiled to completion, Severus made a decision. He would go visit Harry.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry curled around his pillow, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but these days it seemed it was all he could do. After he killed Voldemort, everything was supposed to work out and he would be happy. But he just felt empty, blank. There was a knock on the door and Harry drug himself out of bed. He plodded to the door and flung it open.

Severus eyed Harry. The man looked awful. From the looks of it, Harry was dressed in his pajamas and had been for awhile. His eyes were puffy as if he had been crying. Harry's raven hair was greasy and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a few days. Harry stared at Severus in complete shock but Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to stand there and gape at me or are you going to let me in?" Harry stood back and Severus swept inside. The door closed and Severus gazed at the small apartment in shock. It was in as good shape as Harry. Clothes and old dished were scattered everywhere, mixed in with old Daily Prophets. Shattered glass lay on the floor, waiting to be stepped on. But one detail made Severus wince more than the others. Empty firewhisky bottles that lay on every available surface were screaming the man's pain out loud.

"Harry, this place is a disaster." Harry choked out a sharp laugh.

"I am sorry to disappoint, _Professor. _I would have cleaned up if I knew you would be comingover for inspection." Harry stumbled into Severus, who steadied him.

"You're drunk Harry." Harry pulled away sharply and ended up collapsing onto the floor. Severus drug him onto the couch with a groan. Severus noticed the man was unconscious and he pulled a bottle from his voluminous robes. He poured it down Harry's throat, who awoke with a choke.

"What did you give me? I feel awful." Severus sat down on an armchair.

"It was cleansing potion. All of the alcohol you consumed recently is now cleansed out of your body. I assume you feel awful because your body has become accustomed to it." Harry had the decency to look ashamed as he gazed around his apartment.

"Why did you come here?" Severus was not surprised at the question but he still ignored it.

"Before we discuss anything, you need to get cleaned up." Severus stood abruptly and grabbed Harry's arm. Surprisingly, Harry didn't protest as Severus dragged him toward what he presumed to be the bathroom. Severus started to undress Harry roughly as he pressed aside the urge to make a sarcastic remark. HE drew the bath water and turned to a shocked and very naked Harry potter.

"In the tub, Harry." Harry clamored into the bathtub with a blank expression on his face. Severus left quickly and stared around the apartment in dismay. He licked his wand and everything started to clean itself. The broken glass dumped itself into the garbage and the dirty dishes started to wash themselves. Daily Prophets set themselves on fire and the ash flew into the garbage as well. Soon the apartment was tidy and looked decant. Severus put on some teas and sat down to wait for Harry. Ten minutes later, Harry came out dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. His raven and now clean hair hung in his face. HE glanced around the apartment and flashed Severus a grateful smile. Severus nodded curtly and went to get the tea. After they had situated themselves, Harry spoke first.

"Severus, why did you come here, and why did you help me?" Severus stared into his cup for a moment.

"I helped you because you needed help. And I came here to see you." Harry stared at him as if he was trying to see into Severus' soul.

"I don't need help." Severus snorted.

"Yes, that is why you answered the door drunk and had obviously been crying." Harry stiffened at the simple statement.

"I don't expect you to understand." Fury raged in his eyes but Severus just sipped his tea.

"Do not underestimate me Harry." Harry seemed to deflate under Severus' eyes.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to snap. There has just been so much pressure since I announced I was moving. I was having trouble enough as it was; I didn't need people telling me I was being rash. I just broke." Harry hugged his knees and Severus set his cup down. He moved to sit next to Harry.

"Why are you leaving?" Harry looked up at Severus with a feeling of surprise.

"Do you know that no one has asked me that? They are all so focused on why I shouldn't leave to actually care about why I am. I am leaving because this world wasn't made for me. All I ever I wanted was a normal life, and now that I have to opportunity for one, I feel no happiness." Severus noticed the tears running down Harry's cheeks. He hesitated to comfort Harry. It would mean tearing away his carefully constructed mask of indifference. But this was his last chance. Once Harry left, he knew he would die alone. Where did that thought come from? Severus shook his hand and focused on Harry. His hand reached out to pat the man's shoulder, but found a warm body in his arms. Harry seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry Severus; I didn't mean to invade your space." He wiped the tears from his face and Severus swore he had never seen a more heartbreakingly beautiful sight in his life.

"Why are you really leaving? That is part of it but there is more I can tell." Harry stared off into space awhile before he answered.

"As I said, this world was not made for me. I was created for one purpose and one purpose only. My job is over and now I wished I had died that night. I wasn't made for a peaceful. But since that night I have felt as if part of me is missing. And I know when I find the place where I belong, my home, I will be whole again. I just cannot live with this emptiness anymore." Harry seemed to be curling inside of himself. Severus watched as Harry suffered something far worse than any Cruciatus curse. Severus knew that his time had come. It was now or never. If he reached out now, there was no going back. He pushed his reluctant Slytherin aside into the back of his head. Severus coughed lightly and Harry's head shot up.

"Harry. If you would permit me…" he trailed of as Harry's eyes lit up in hope, or was that just wishful thinking?

"What is it Severus?" Severus swallowed but continued.

"I would like to attempt to…make you feel again." Harry stared in shock at Severus, who shifted uncomfortable.

"Do you mean it Severus?" Severus nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the green eyes of Harry.

"I would like that very much Severus." Severus smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and Severus found himself leaning forward. He paused, a question in his eyes, and Harry nodded. Severus pressed his lips against Harry's tenderly. Harry sighed against Severus' lips and found himself gathered into strong arms. When he was in those arms, Harry felt whole. He was complete. The missing feeling in Harry was gone and he was home.

* * *

So this didn't turn out like I wanted it but oh well. I feel like Severus is a little OOC. Not my favorite but I still like it. Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

So I have two more written. Yep, so expect another soon. Enjoy. Oh and this is dedicated to Jordan. For no more of a reason than I love her. Enjoy Gnome! And note that italics are thought.

Prompt #8: Wink

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, slash, slash all around. (It's not that bad but still…) and a little language

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

The Slytherin Within

As his sixth year students filled in, Severus did not even look up. His nimble fingers held the quill tightly, resisting the urge to give a single student a glance. Severus stood and started to write on the board. Just as he wrote the last ingredient, a firm body brushed against his. He turned and faced an innocent looking Harry Potter.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry Professor." The quiet apology made Severus' fists clench.

"Go sit Potter." Harry winked and sat down. Severus watched the boy sit with a heated glare. Harry _knew _what happened when he was subtly flirty, so was he- Severus gasped mentally. Their conversation from last night. The boy wouldn't. He could prove it any other way. Just not in class. As if sensing Severus' thoughts, Harry winked again. He slowly bent over, and dug in his bag for a moment. When he found what he wanted, Harry straightened. There was a quill in is hand. He slowly brought it to his lips and started to nibble the tip, his green eyes staring into Severus'. Harry grinned slowly, and his small pink tongue flickered out to quickly lick the tip. Severus had to use all his self control from moaning; Harry was going to pay for this torture later tonight. All the students stared at him, waiting for class to begin. Severus cleared his throat and gestured lazily to the board.

"Instructions on the board. Begin." Severus sat behind his desk and started to mark essays. Moments later, there was a clink as a metal vial hit the floor. Severus looked up and was treated to the perfect view of Harry's tight ass as he bent over to pick up the vial. He put it back and turned to Severus with a bashful smile.

"Don't worry Professor. It didn't break." Harry's tongue flickered over his lips and Severus had to resist the urge to kiss him. He harrumphed and went back to his papers. After a few moments, a thought that wasn't his drifted through his head.

_God he is so sexy. Just sitting there grading papers._

Severus glanced up to see Harry staring at him as he stirred his cauldron. Severus glared at the boy, who just winked once more. Harry knew of Severus' skill at Occlumency, so he knew better.

_I wish he would just come over here and kiss me. Press me up against the desk and make love to my mouth._

Severus gripped the edge of his desk and bit his lip to keep from groaning. Severus thought he heard a chuckle drift through his head. He glared even more at Harry, who looked innocently back.

_Then he would bite my neck, marking me as his. Then he would rip my shirt off and worship my pale chest._

Severus was panting lightly and then his eyes widened in horror. He glanced at the sight of his budding erection. He started at Harry, trying to get him to stop, but the only reply was a slow blink.

_After he was done, the rest of our clothes would disappear in a wordless spell. I would kneel down and take him into my mouth, making him groan._

Severus was in trouble. He had a raging erection in the middle of class. He considered discreetly taking care of it, but dismissed the idea. Severus Snape would not wank in the middle of his class.

_I would bring him to the edge just to back off again. Frustrated, he would shove me onto the desk roughly._

Severus groaned softly and his hand slipped under the desk. But the moment he touched the tented fabric, he jerked away. He would resist. He would.

_Without any preparation he would shove his weeping cock up my ass. I would scream in pleasure as he started to pound into me_

Severus could take no more.

"Out! Everyone out! Except for you Mr. Potter. Stay." The frightened brats fled the room. Harry sat in his seat nonchalantly. Severus locked the door, placed a Silencing charm, and rushed over to Harry. He kissed Harry so passionately Harry saw stars. Severus pulled back and looked in the eyes.

"I see I was wrong about you Mr. Potter. You would have done very well in Slytherin." Harry grinned at him, but the grin disappeared as Severus captured his lips once again. Severus pulled back again with a smirk.

"Now where were we in that fantasy of yours?"

* * *

Hope you liked. Well Read and Respond!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, my arm hurts. And I have no idea why. Oh well, enough with complaining. Enjoy.

Prompt #9: Bridge

Rating: T

Warnings: Nothing important.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Gladly, Mr. Potter

Harry needed a place to go where no one would come looking for him. He ran into the roofed bridge, leading to the other side of the castle. He looked up and had an idea. He ran over to one side of the bridge and stuck his head out to see the roof. He noticed some gaps in the stone pillars that held the roof up. Using those, he scrambled onto the roof. He sat on the roof and stared at the miles of forests and mountains. He felt angry and sad. How could Ron say that to him? He knew Rom was slightly homophobic but he thought Ron would push that aside for his best mate. Hermione said she would try and talk to him, but not to expect too much. Harry hugged his knees as tears fell down his cheeks. He felt so alone.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus looked out the window, enjoying the view. The empty classroom was peacefully quiet. He came here whenever he needed peace from those insufferable brats. His obsidian eyes took in the grey sky and the roofed bridge. His eyes had traveled on to the forests when they were drawn back to the bridge. A huddled student sat on the roof, staring out into the distance. Severus sighed. Why must all students break the rules? Severus cast an invisibility charm on himself so he didn't make the student bolt. The widow opened with a flick of his wand and Severus clambered onto the roof. He walked over to the student silently. As he drew closer to the student he recognized the lean boy. Harry Potter was hugging his knees and staring out. Instead of yelling at him, Severus found himself sitting next to the boy. Severus watched as Harry quietly sobbed, tears getting caught in long lashes that brushed his cheeks. He wanted to brush those tears away, to comfort Harry. Severus started. He did not just think that. He stood suddenly and hurried away, not caring how much noise he made. Harry looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps. When no one was there, he shrugged and turned back to his view.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus entered the empty classroom. It had been two day since he had fled from Harry, and he had been avoiding him since. He sat in his usual place by the window and stared out. Again, there was a huddled figure out on the roof of the bridge. Severus turned to leave but instead found himself climbing through the widow. He cast the invisibility charm and sat next to Harry. Harry was crying again. He wiped away his tears angrily.

"Stupid bastard." Severus looked at Harry in shock, the boy was muttering to himself. "Why can't he just accept me? I am still the same Harry. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to be with him." He quieted for a moment before sobs wracked his body. Harry looked up and laughed bitterly. "And now I am talking to myself. Great." Harry stood and glared at the mountains. With a sigh, Harry climbed down and walked away. Severus looked blankly at the place where Harry had sat. Harry was gay? His mind reeled at this new information. And one of his friends rejected him because of it? Severus had a lot to think about.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat in his usual spot and scrunched up really small.

"Harry! He didn't mean to do that! He just had one too many drinks." Hermione's voice drifted up to him and Harry sobbed quietly. He heard footsteps as she walked across the bridge and entered another door. Harry touched his broken nose gingerly, and blood came off onto his fingers. He cursed, which made his face hurt even more. Severus watched as Harry touched his face and grimaced. He looked injured and was the blood on his face? Severus went through the widow and walked over to Harry. He sat next to him and Harry looked over at his professor in shock.

"Ummm…hello Professor?" Severus didn't look at him; he simply gestured with his wand. Harry gasped in pain as his nose cracked back into place. The blood disappeared and the pain dulled to a minor throb.

"Thanks sir, now may I ask what you are doing here."

"I am enjoying the view Potter." Harry looked at the man. The gentile breeze blew the dark hair around his face. The black eyes observed everything in view, not seeming to miss a single detail. His thin fingers entwined themselves together and were resting in his lap. He looked almost beautiful to Harry. He wasn't handsome, but there was an aura about him that was attractive. Harry shook his head. He was not attracted to his potions professor. They sat there in silence for a good hour before Harry stood up. He turned to Severus before he left.

"Sir, why didn't you ask about my nose?" Severus didn't look at Harry as he spoke.

"I merely figured you would tell me if you so desired Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and started to climb down the pillar. HE stopped halfway and looked up at Severus.

"Call me Harry, sir." Without waiting for a reply, Harry left. He did not see the curl of Severus' lips as he watched to sun go down.

XXX XXX XXX

As Harry climbed up the pillar, he smiled as he saw his professor. He sat next to him without a word. Surprisingly, it was Severus who broke the silence.

"If I am to call you Harry, you may call me Severus in private." Harry smiled at him.

"Of course, Severus." They both looked out into the distance and it was awhile before anyone spoke again.

"I didn't get into a fight, if that was what you thought." It was a sudden declaration, but Severus made no move to acknowledge it. He simply waited for Harry to continue.

"When Ron punched me, I didn't fight back. I just ran. I knew that if I stayed, I would do things that could never be taken back. He had had too many butter beers and his mouth was running. When he called me a flaming fairy in front of the entire common room, I told him to shut it. And he punched me. I always knew he was homophobic, but I hoped he would forget it for me. I guess I am still hoping." Harry fell silent and Severus noticed he was crying again. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you should not keep hurting yourself for his sake. He doesn't deserve your friendship." Harry wiped away his tears with a sad smile.

"My goodness Severus, are you comforting me?" Severus heard the teasing in his voice and he glared at Harry.

"And if you tell anyone, you will never see the light of day again." Harry laughed and looked at Severus.

"Thank you for listening Severus." He smiled and Severus nodded. They sat in silence as the sun set. Even when it grew dark they did not stir. Severus felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and he looked down. Harry had fallen asleep and his head rested on Severus' shoulder. He shook Harry gently, but the boy just groaned and drew closer.

"Harry….wake up." Ever so slowly he did. Harry stretched and stood.

"Again, thank you Severus." He yawned and clambered down the pillar. He stuck his head out and waved at Severus once more before he left.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat on the roof of the bridge, wanting to kill someone. Severus sat next to him, watching Harry's fury. His cheeks were flushed and his bright green eyes were lit up in his rage. His hair flew about his face and he sat tall. Severus assumed Ron was being an ass again.

"DO you want to talk about it Harry?" Harry his head and sighed. His rage had run its course and he was now the melancholy boy Severus had grown to know.

"No. I am done with that bastard." But even as he said that, the tears started to run. Severus put a comforting hand on Harry's thigh. Harry leaned in and rested his head on Severus' shoulder. They were both badgered with thought about how close they were, but they both pushed them away. Comfort was comfort, nothing else. Severus finally broke the silence.

"I am glad you rid yourself of the bastard. You deserve better." Harry sighed into his shoulder.

"Who then Severus? Who do I deserve?" Severus looked down at him.

"Someone who will take care of you. Someone who will be your best friend. And maybe someday your lover." Harry stared up at him and Severus held his breath. Harry was beautiful.

"Who would that be Severus?" Severus turned away and refused to look at Harry.

"You will have to find him yourself Harry. I cannot help you there."

"I think you can." Severus looked over at Harry sharply, confusion in his eyes. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I think you could help me very well. Will you?" Severus had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"W-w-what?" Harry smiled sadly and stood up.

"Never mind." Severus grabbed Harry and forced him to sit back down.

"What are you talking about?" Harry glanced up at him, then pulled him in and kissed him. Severus' eyes grew wide at the feeling of Harry's lips on his. Harry pushed him backward until Harry was on top of him. They broke the kiss and Harry rested his head on Severus' chest.

"So will you help me?" Severus smiled up at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Gladly Mr. Potter."

* * *

Fin! That was….


	10. Chapter 10

Well well well. Prompt # 10! Only ninety one more to go. Sorry if this one is a bit sappy.

Note: _italics_ is thought and **bold** is the letter's contents

Prompt #10: Letter

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own. And I also do not own any poems used. The author is listed at the end of the poem.

* * *

Seven Rare Gifts

Severus was not in a good mood when he stalked into his private rooms. He stormed over to his wine cabinet and poured himself a glass of wine. He collapsed onto his couch with a sigh. He propped his feet on the coffee table but immediately took them off when he saw what was on the table. He leaned forward and stared at the green present on top of a letter. He picked it up slowly and waved his wand over it. Its contents seemed to be safe so he opened it. He held up the container of Horntail dragon scales with a mixture of confusion and gratitude. These form of dragon scales were not particularly rare, but were expensive. He set them to the side and picked up the letter. He read it with a sense of more confusion and disdain.

**That you were once unkind befriends me now**

**That you were once unkind befriends me now,  
And for that sorrow, which I then did feel,  
Needs must I under my transgression bow,  
Unless my nerves were brass or hammered steel.  
For if you were by my unkindness shaken  
As I by yours, y'have passed a hell of time,  
And I, a tyrant, have no leisure taken  
To weigh how once I suffered in your crime.  
O, that our night of woe might have remembered  
My deepest sense how hard true sorrow hits,  
And soon to you, as you to me then, tendered  
The humble salve which wounded bosoms fits!  
But that your trespass now becomes a fee;  
Mine ransoms yours, and yours must ransom me. **

**-William Shakespeare-**

Severus snorted and threw the letter back onto the coffee table. A Shakespeare love sonnet. It was probably some student's idea of a trick. _But no student knows where you live. _He pushed away that thought but another came unbidden. _And this gift seems a bit expensive for a prank. _His eyes darted between the present and the letter. With a sigh he took the scales and put them in his private supplies. He reread the letter, and tucked it into the book he had been reading that morning. He then chuckled quietly to himself. Someone had sent him a love letter. Prank or not, it was still amusing.

XXX XXX XXX

Two days passed without a word from his "admirer" as Severus sarcastically called him or her. Severus sat next to Harry at the teacher's table, attempting to ignore the cheerful DADA professor.

"How are you today Severus?" Severus grunted and sipped his coffee.

"That good huh? I'm great myself. Yesterday I-"

"Potter?" Harry stopped short.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Harry laughed but did as he was told. A few moments later the owls swooped in. Much to Severus' surprise, his brown owl delivered more than just the normal newspaper. Severus noticed Harry looking on as he fingered the small red package. He set the letter to the side and his nimble fingers unwrapped the package. There was a clear sphere and suspended in it was a yellow tear-shaped gem. Severus was a little shocked by this gift. King's Tear was a rare gem that when crushed was a key ingredient to the Draught of Living Death. He set it down carefully and picked up the letter. He read it with a mocking smirk.

**Nothing is sweeter than Love; and every other joy  
is second to it: even the honey I spit out of my mouth.  
Thus Nossis says: and who didn't love Kypris,  
doesn't know what sort of roses her flowers are.**

**-Nossis-**

But at least this wasn't Shakespeare. This showed that at least his "admirer" had some brains. Obscure ancient geek poets were not for the light hearted. He felt eyes on him and turned to a curious Harry.

"What did it say?" Severus raised an eyebrow and tucked the letter into his robes. He picked up the sphere and stood.

"I believe that is none of your business Potter." As he left he heard an exasperated sigh.

"How many times will have to tell him to call me Harry?"

XXX XXX XXX

A week later, in the middle of his third year Slytherin class there was a tap at his door. Severus attempted to ignore it but the noise was very persistent. With a growl he flung the door open and a grey owl flew in. It deposited a letter and a purple package before it flew out his door again. He returned to the lesson but realized all his students were focused on the package and not him. With a sigh he dismissed the students early and sat at his desk. Without hesitating this time he opened the package and pulled out a clear flask. Green scaly skin floated in a yellowish liquid. Severus took out the cork and sniffed the contents lightly. His eyes grew wide as he put the stopper back in. If he was correct, that was Basilisk skin soaked in Basilisk venom. Any part of the Basilisk was rare and hard to find. He quickly put it in his private supply closet and turned to the letter. He read the letter and his sense of shock grew.

**Beauty Beyond Memory**

**When memories cry**  
**When memories fade and die**

**I'm going to grow old**  
**My passion**  
**My fiery passion**  
**My flaming lust is going to grow cold**

**But my heart will always flow with a molten, love lava**  
**In your name this lava flows through my veins**  
**My heart beats for you**  
**My heart will never cease to beat your name**

**When I lose my charm and my glamour**  
**When I lose my physique and my game**  
**When I'm old and wrinkly**  
**When I cannot look myself in the mirror**  
**I'll still stare at you**

**When memories fade**  
**When I forget the days of the week**  
**And the months of the year**  
**When I mix names**  
**And faces**  
**The memory of you**  
**Will always shine bright and clear**  
**Your image**  
**Has been burnt to my memory**  
**I will never forget your radiance and beauty**

**I will die happy**  
**With the image of your sweet smile**  
**On my mind**  
**And love**  
**On my lips and in my heart**

**-Hamzah Gani-**

This was not a poem that hinted at love. This was a love poem through and through. Severus was assaulted with the thought that they might be genuine. He quickly pushed aside that thought and prepared for the next class.

XXX XXX XXX

About four days later, Severus sat down to breakfast. Harry was thankfully quiet this morning. Pensive, even. As the owls swooped in, Severus found himself looking for his owl, half hoping for another letter. He ignored that feeling but continued to look anyway. He felt a familiar nip at his fingers and looked down. His owl sat there with a blue package and a letter. Severus thanked his owl and gently opened the package. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the white powder inside the vial. He studied it closely and stifled a gasp. It was a very rare ingredient, powdered baby unicorn horn. Severus shook his head and banished it to his supply closet. He flicked open the letter and almost laughed when he read it.

**Love Me**

**Love me in the Springtime, when all is green and new,**  
**Love me in the Summer, when the sky is oh so blue,**  
**Love me in the Autumn, when the leaves are turning brown,**  
**Love me in the Winter, when the snow is falling down.**

**Love me when I'm happy, and even when I'm sad,**  
**Love me when I'm good, or when I'm oh so bad,**  
**Love me when I'm pretty, or if my face is plain,**  
**Love me when I'm feeling good, or when I'm feeling pain.**

**Love me always darlin', in the rain or shining sun,**  
**Love me always darlin', after all is said and done,**  
**Love me always darlin', until all our life is through,**  
**Love me always darlin', for I'll be lovin' you!**

**-Amanda Nicole Martinez-**

It was so goddamn sappy it amused him. Either the sender didn't know him at all, which he doubted due to the gifts, or he was being teased. Seems it was just a prank. _But those gifts_. Severus sighed and put the letter into his robes. Harry stood up suddenly and left. Severus looked at the tense man and wondered what was wrong.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus woke up and almost yelped. A large black owl stared at his, a black package at its feet. It took off and flew through the open door. Severus rubbed his eyes and drew the package toward him. He opened it and cursed in suprise. A blood red liquid sloshed around in the flask. Severus shook his head in awe. Someone gave him the Blood of Merlin. While it wasn't actually Merlin's blood, it was extremely rare. This small flask most likely cost around 1,500 galleons. The Blood of Merlin was actually sap from the magical breed of the Litchi Chinensis tree. The sap looked amazingly like blood and had many magical properties. He set the flask aside and picked up the letter. Severus blushed as he read it, certain phrases catching his attention.

**A Wish**  
**  
I lie on the ground,  
and stare into space,  
the stars start to move,  
into the shape of your face. **

**I see you there now,**  
**looking down at me,**  
**with that cute little smile,**  
**that I like to see.**

**You say "close your eyes",**  
**"tell me what you see",**  
**I see only two people,**  
**just you and me.**

**We're walking the shoreline,**  
**with our feet getting wet,**  
**the horizon turns pink,**  
**as the sun starts to set.**

**We make love through the night,**  
**on that white sandy shore,**  
**then I hold you while thinking,**  
**I could want nothing more.**

**Oh I wish I could be,**  
**in that one special place,**  
**as I lie on the ground,**  
**and I stare into space...**

**-Randy Schutte-**

Severus reread the letter three times before setting it aside. Severus smiled to himself a little and then frowned. He _was not_ falling in love with this mysterious person. He did not need love. He just liked the gifts.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat at breakfast, ignoring Harry once more. He man was fidgeting nervously and blushed at anything that was said to him. Severus' owl dropped off his mail and he couldn't help but feel pleasure at the sight of the teal package and letter. He opened it quickly and pick up the small vial. It seemed empty but Severus was not fooled. He examined it closely and gasped quietly. An almost invisible silver strand was nestled in the vial. The hair of Veela was so rare that only the most renowned potions master had it in stock. Severus tucked it away gently and opened the letter. As he read it his heart started to beat faster.

**Regret flows from the depths of my soul  
With the strength of a flood  
I have held these gates shut for too long  
And though tormenting, they should not be stopped. **

**The thought of your anguish**  
**Even as I write to you now**  
**Stops my heart cold**  
**As well it should**

**What I see in front of me**  
**Is a painting of our love**  
**Its most thoughtful brushstrokes**  
**Mottled by hurried abstraction and inattention**

**A person who had not seen this masterpiece created**  
**Might think it to be refuse and pass it by unknowingly**  
**Letting be obscured the deep beauty of its many scenes**  
**By layers of the tarnish of mistreatment**

**But as the painter**  
**I see beyond the dark smears**  
**To recall the hours that I attended to the details**  
**And wonder how I could let it become so discolored**

**The painting that took me my life to create**  
**Has lost its divinity in my careless treatment**  
**And even if I were to refine it**  
**I fear you would always see it as it is today**

**So today I paint a new masterpiece**  
**One inspired by the muse of respect**  
**A work that you can love through our old age**  
**One that you will look to each day for inspiration**

**This one will take some time**  
**As I want my brushstrokes to be carefully placed**  
**I need to move steadily to ensure that this time,**  
**My art represents my dream**

**This is my opus**  
**Don't judge me on my past works**  
**As I have never before had so much skill and inspiration**  
**And never before have I wanted to please you as I do today**

**With you and my children as my muse**  
**I will paint for you a lifetime**  
**A portrait of devotion and friendship**  
**A panorama of passion and admiration**

**All I ask is that you gaze upon it with an open heart**  
**And you shall unquestionably love me again**

**-Daryl R. Swensson-**

This poem was his favorite so far. He smiled and could no longer deny it. He felt something when he read these. Not love, but something. He folded it away and left. He did not noticed the beaming Harry Potter behind him.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat in his rooms, sipping his wine when he heard a pop. A silver package and letter had appeared by his side. He opened the package and peeked inside. The moment he saw the contents he froze. Breath would not come to him. The small vial of silver liquid shone in the light. It was Molten Star, a liquidus metal extracted from the center of a volcano. There were only about three vials in the whole world at any given time. As he gripped the vial in one hand, he read the letter with the other.

**Freeze This Moment**

**We were sitting on your rooftop**  
**Staring at the skies**  
**The sun was dipping lower**  
**I looked into your eyes**  
**You saw what I was feeling**  
**I know you felt it too**  
**We wanted time to just stand still**  
**Then forever there'd be me and you**  
**Why can't we freeze this moment?**  
**Return to it in time**  
**Stay together through the years**  
**Proclaim I'm yours and you are mine**  
**So let us freeze this moment**  
**Store it safely away**  
**Even if we leave this place**  
**We'll return to it someday**  
**-Jenna Todd-**

Severus was furious. How _dare _he? He thought that brat at least respected him. He stormed through the halls. He had never been so angry in his life. He flung open a door and stormed across the room. Harry Potter set his quill down with a sigh.

"Yes Severus?"

"What the fuck Potter?" Harry grimaced.

"Call me Harry."

"What the fuck is this?" Severus slammed the vial on the table and Harry lunged forward to keep it from breaking.

"Careful with that," he hissed, "it cost me a fortune!" Severus glared at Harry.

"Why Harry? Why spend all this time and money on a prank?" Harry looked down at his hands with a blush.

"It's not a prank." Severus snorted.

"Of course its not. The great Harry Potter is in love with his greasy ex-potions professor!" Harry glared at him.

"Its not!" Severus merely glared at him and turned to leave.

"How did you know it was me?" Severus stopped but didn't turn around.

"I remember that night during the Order mission when neither of us could sleep. We sat on the roof and watched the sun set. I felt…" Severus trailed off and Harry stood. He quietly walked over Severus and placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders.

"What did you feel Severus?" Severus turned around and looked into the emerald eyes.

"I felt…happy." Harry smiled softly.

"I did too. It was one of the few times I felt happy. It was when I…" Harry didn't say anything else, but they had both known what he had been going to say. Severus was quiet and just looked at Harry. Harry held out the silver vial, a question in his eyes. Severus slowly took it and put it into his robes. He drew Harry closer and Harry smiled up at him shyly. Severus smiled back and then kissed Harry. It was soft and sweet. Severus pulled back and Harry put his head onto Severus' chest.

"I will." Harry looked up confused.

"You will what?"

"Poem number four. Love you."

* * *

Ahhh, this is so sweet. The sappiness of this story kills me. But I really wanted a sickly-sweet story. I apologize if it makes you sick. But I regret nothing. By the way, do you know how hard it is to find seven poems Severus would not immediately reject? Very hard. And four was pushing it. Well I am done rambling for now.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt #11: Sorrow

Rating: M

Warnings: some blood

Disclaimer: Don't own

_Italics_ is a flashback

* * *

Being There

_Draco looked up at Harry as he clutched at his stomach. The knife protruding from Draco's stomach seemed to be mocking them. Draco was gasping in pain as Harry kneeled next to him. Blood leaked around Draco's hands and Draco coughed._

"_Fuck." Harry choked back a sob as Draco uttered that one word._

"_Draco, love, it will be okay. I'll go get help." Harry turned to run but Draco grabbed his arm._

"_No Harry, you have to kill Voldemort. Forget me, I'll be fine." Draco doubled over in pain and clenched his eyes shut._

"_Go Harry." Harry ran. He ran from the image of his dying lover._

XXX XXX XXX

Harry punched the wall with a curse. He heard a crunch but ignored the pain shooting through his fist. He should have been faster. If he had only seen Bellatrix earlier. Draco had dodged the killing curse she had sent him, but not the throwing knife that quickly followed. Harry should have been there.

XXX XXX XXX

_Harry was tired. So, so tired. He needed to find Draco. Voldemort was dead but Harry didn't care. He needed Draco. He ran to the place where he had left the man, but only saw a bloody knife and some smeared blood on the ground. Harry looked around in the dark wildly. A thousand or so yards away was a slumped figure._

"_Draco!" Harry screamed and ran to the pale-haired figure. Harry gathered him into his arms._

"_Draco, wake up. Please wake up." Harry was sobbing and rocking the body back and forth, blood soaking into his dirty clothes. Draco didn't move._

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat on the couch, holding the knife in his hands. His eyes were blurry as he fingered the blade gently.

XXX XXX XXX

_There were footsteps behind him and someone gently touched his shoulder._

"_Harry, he isn't going wake up." Severus' voice was gentle, trying to calm Harry. Harry didn't look up from Draco's paler than usual face._

"_You're wrong! He will. He has too. I love him." Severus knelt next to Harry and tried to pry the body out of his arms. Harry gripped Draco tighter._

"_Don't touch me! He will wake up!" Suddenly, Harry felt strong arms pry him away from Draco. As Severus carried him away Harry was screaming._

"_Don't leave him! Draco! Wake up! Please!"_

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sobbed quietly as he clutched the knife. The blade cut into his palm of his hand and blood flowed freely.

XXX XXX XXX

_Harry stood in the large room wanting to die. He slowly made his way to the casket. Tears fell down his face and were soaked into his black robes. He stood before the open casket and realized everyone in the room was completely silent. Draco looked so sweet nestled in the dark blue velvet. Harry would have not been surprised if those grey eyes hand opened and Draco murmured, "morning love." Harry clenched his fists and turned around. People stared at him, their tear streaked faces filled with sympathy._

XXX XXX XXX

Harry gripped the handle of the blade and smiled. He would soon stop missing Draco. The emptiness inside of him would disappear and he would feel no more. The blade slid easily inside of him just as it had for Draco. The pain was overwhelming but Harry made no noise. Blood welled up around the knife and poured onto his hands. Harry grimaced from the pain and he choked out a sob. From behind him he heard a strangled shout and strong arms grabbed him. Harry fell back into the arms with a smile.

"Draco," he sighed before black overtook him.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry felt two things as he drifted out of unconsciousness. One was a throbbing pain in his abdomen and the second was a hand in his. Harry opened his eyes to an unwelcome sight. He was in the hospital wing and he did not want to be there. He wanted to be with Draco. Harry struggled to get up when the hand in his squeezed.

"Harry lay down." Severus Snape's smooth voice drifted over Harry. Harry was furious. He glanced over at the potions professor with a look of pure rage.

"How dare you!" Harry shrieked. He tried to jump out of bed and toward Severus. But as he was still weak his punches did nothing. Severus struggled with him until Harry was back in bed. Harry was screaming at Severus in fury now.

"How dare you stop me! Why? There was no one there for Draco so why were you there for me?" Tears were pouring down Harry's face as his struggles grew weaker.

"Why was no one there? Why did he die? Draco…." Harry's screams turned into sobs but Severus said nothing as he held Harry down. Harry finally fell silent and he shuddered as he cried.

"Go to sleep Harry." Harry looked up, his green eyes filled with pain.

"I haven't slept since Draco died." Severus started in shock.

"That was three weeks ago!" Harry smiled weakly.

"Magic is useful when one wants to stay awake. I didn't want to sleep alone." Severus whispered a spell and Harry felt his eyes slid shut.

"Bastard," he muttered as he drifted off. Severus looked sadly at Harry and sat next to him. He held Harry's hand again, not looking away from the sleeping man.

"You will never have to sleep alone Harry. I will be right here."

* * *

So I know they didn't 'get together' but I didn't want to push the story. If I had tried to put them together at the end it would have seemed rushed and a quick recovery on Harry's part. If you think I could have gone on, tell me. I will try to. (I promise nothing; I like the ending) And one more thing. School activities are starting up again so I will start updating slower. I will still update but they might be a week apart soon. I hope not but I do have to focus on band and other stuffs.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt #12: Hit by an object (bonus points if deliberate)

Rating: M

Warning: None

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

The Many Uses of Chocolate Cake

Harry needed to find the two perfect people. People who hated each other and had very hot tempers. Harry nibbled his bottom lip as he gazed around the Great Hall. He spotted Seamus who was quietly eating his dinner. Harry then smirked as he noticed a seventh year Slytherin walking toward Seamus. Harry grinned; this was perfect. As the Slytherin passed Seamus, Harry flicked his wand. Some of the mashed potatoes from Seamus' plate flew up and hit the Slytherin right in the chest. The Slytherin rounded on Seamus with a snarl.

"You stupid prat!" Seamus had no idea what just happened but he did not like being called names.

"You better watch your mouth!" The Slytherin was now red in the face. He glanced at Seamus' plate and noticed the rest of the mashed potatoes. He grabbed a handful and shoved them in Seamus' face.

After that all hell broke loose.

Gryffindors and Slytherins both rose and started shouting. Soon, food was flying everywhere and teachers were attempting to regain order to no success. Harry grinned in triumph as a few of the teachers dodged flying food. It was time. Harry looked over at the piece of chocolate cake on his plate and felt a shiver of anticipation. His eyes roamed the Great Hall for his target and nearly laughed at the image. Severus Snape was attempting to regain order a few tables away. There were no other teachers around him and he almost cooed at his luck. Harry grabbed the piece of cake and started to make his way over to the dark professor. Harry ducked a flying chicken leg and crawled under the table. He straightened and held the cake close to him. His eyes fastened on the frustrated potions professor and his arm drew back. Using his powerful seeker muscles, he threw the cake and dropped to the floor to avoid being caught.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus never saw it coming. One moment he was pulling a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor apart and the next moment something sticky collided with his face. He was so shocked he fell backward onto his ass. Food was flying all around him but he just lifted his finger to his face. He trailed a line down his cheek and stuck the digit into his mouth. Chocolate. He was still sucking on his finger in a daze when hands pushed him onto his back. Severus looked up to see a mischievous looking Harry Potter straddling his hips.

"Potter, what are you doing," he spat. He needed to get up now because the firm body gently rocking against his was doing bad things to him.

"Why sir, I am here to help you clean up." Severus sputtered at the way Harry seemed to purr. Harry leaned down and licked the tip of Severus' nose, clearing off the cake. Severus shivered and tried to push the boy off.

"Thank-you very much Potter but I can handle it myself." Harry grinned and ever so slowly licked the side of Severus' face, from jaw line to his eyes. Severus tried to follow the pink tongue as it lapped up the cake and he stifled a groan.

"Harry get off me." Harry just shook his head and licked the chocolate off the struggling potions professor's lips.

"Mmmm," Harry sighed. Severus couldn't help it. He really couldn't help it. As the firm tongue brushed his lips he opened his mouth in a small gasp. He sworn Harry should have been in Slytherin with the way he took advantage of the situation. Their tongues battled for dominance and Severus finally won. They broke apart, gasping for air. They were about to dive back in when there was a cough. They both looked up and about five hundred pairs of eyes were looking at them in shock. The entire Great Hall was completely silent, the food fight forgotten in the new development. Harry grinned and leaned closer to Severus' ear.

"I think I should help you get the rest of the cake off your face somewhere more private hmmmm?" If Severus Snape was a man that blushed, he would have been beet red at that moment.

"If you insist Mr. Potter."

* * *

Hahahaha. OOC-ness galore! I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I was sitting there, wondering what to do with this one when an image of Severus with cake on his face came to mind. I doubled over with laughter. My sister stared at me as if I had gone insane. I finally explained my idea to her and you should have seen her face. She started laughing to and after that it was too much. I had to write it.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt # 13: Waiting

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

What Harry Deserves

Harry took Ginny's hand in his as he walked around the Great Lake with her. They sat under a tall oak tree and Ginny rested under Harry's arm. They quietly talked of this and that. Harry stared at the feminine face, taking in his girlfriend's high cheekbones that were lightly dusted with freckles. Her features were soft as were her eyes. The long lashes brushed against her cheeks and her girlish laugh cut through the air. Her rounded lips were parted slightly, showing a flash of white. Her flaming red hair framed her face with soft brushes. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny softly. She gave in to his dominance without a fight. Her soft lips yielded to his and Harry pulled away. Ginny sighed happily and leaned into his again. She didn't see the look of hopelessness and sadness that graced Harry's face. Harry was upset with himself. He _knew _he was supposed to be with Ginny. He was supposed to marry her and produce many red headed Gryffindors. Everyone expected him to, but when he kissed her, her felt nothing. He tried again and again but he couldn't feel feelings that didn't exist.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry quietly walked down the halls, trying to avoid prying eyes. He stopped in front of a portrait with a single falcon sitting in a tree. It eyed Harry suspiciously even though it had seen him many times before.

"Password?"

"Credos," Harry replied without thinking.

"Enter," the falcon said stiffly. The portrait swung open to reveal a set of well lit rooms. They were tidy and the color scheme consisting of light browns and beige. Harry stood just inside the entrance, shifting nervously.

"Harry, come in." The silky voice drifted in from another room and Harry smiled. He sat down on the couch and leaned back. He closed his eyes, a relaxed smile on his face. A body sunk into the seat next to him but Harry didn't open his eyes. A cup of tea pressed itself into his hand and Harry drank deeply.

"Stressful day?" Harry cracked an eye open and looked at Severus. He set his cup on the table in front of the couch and leaned into Severus. Severus opened his arms and Harry snuggled into the warm embrace. Harry was silent for a minute before he answered the question.

"I was with Ginny today." Severus stiffened for a moment before sighing.

And?" Harry looked down, a mixture of shame and anger on his face.

"I felt nothing dammit! I kissed her and there was nothing. I held her in my arms and all I could do was wish I was with you!" Severus ran his fingers through the man's raven locks.

"There is nothing wrong with that Harry. There is nothing wrong with _us_." Harry buried his face in Severus' arm.

"I know there is nothing _wrong _with us. I just don't know if I can do this. I am expected to marry Ginny and produce many red-headed children. I just don't want to disappoint anyone. My family is so important to me; I don't want to lose any of them. Maybe I should just marry Ginny." Severus drew away from Harry with a hiss.

"And what about us Harry? I am not going to be just out on some shelf. And I _refuse _to be your dirty secret, only there when you want me." Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Severus, please try to understand." Severus clenched his fists and sighed.  
"I know this is difficult for you Harry, but you need to do what makes you happy. You spent most of your life doing what other people wanted. You killed Voldemort and for that you deserve happiness. Control your own life Harry." Harry looked up at Severus with a look of determination.

"You're right Sev. I want you and nothing is going to get in my way." Severus smiled and drew Harry back into his arms, stroking his face. Harry leaned into the caress.

"Kiss me Severus," Harry whispered.

"You know I will not do that while you are dating Ms. Weasley." Harry smiled and stood.

"I know Severus, and I would be disappointed if you did." Severus stood and drew Harry toward him.

"I will be waiting for you Harry. I will be waiting right here."

XXX

Harry looked over at Ginny and Hermione, who were giggling and glancing at him from the other side of the room. Harry snorted in amusement and turned back to his Charms essay. A soft body pressed itself against his and Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Hay Gin," Harry sighed. Ginny giggled and clutched at Harry's arm.

"Harry lets go do something. Get out of this room and have some _fun._" The last part was purred seductively but Harry didn't even twitch.

"No thanks Ginny, I have to finish this essay." Ginny blinked in surprise but persisted.

"Come one Harry," she whined, trying to sound cute, "let's go _do _something!" Harry had had enough.

"No Ginny, I'm not in the mood." Ginny pouted and collapsed into the couch.

"Fine, you're no fun anyway." Harry sighed and put down his quill.

"Look Ginny, can I talk to you about something?"

"What?" Ginny's voice was sharp; she didn't like being turned down.

"Well maybe we should…what I'm saying is…I'm…." Harry trailed off and looked down. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"What is it Harry?" Harry shook his head and picked up his quill again.

"Nothing Gin. Never mind."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat in Severus' arm, berating himself for his weakness.

"I was so close Sev! The words were on the tip of my tongue. I just needed to, to, to" Severus noticed that Harry was becoming very agitated and his magic was starting to fluxuate.

"Shh love, its okay. You still have time, don't stress yourself." Harry shuddered as he sighed and he pressed himself against Severus.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"When Ginny and I are over and the school year is over could we go away? Just leave and spend some time together." Severus heard the hesitation in Harry's voice and Severus smiled.

"Of course we can Harry. I would like that."

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

"You already know the answer is no Harry."

XXX XXX XXX

"Ginny, we need to talk." Harry stood next to Ginny in the Great Hall. Ginny glanced up from her plate and shrugged.

"Fine." Ginny stood and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry turned to follow her and glanced up at the teacher's table. Obsidian eyes gazed at him, and with a small nod Harry left. He found Ginny waiting for his outside the Great Hall. He led her to the talk oak by the Great Lake. Her turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Ginny, we should break up." Ginny blinked once and then giggled.

"Sure Harry, okay." Harry growled.

"No, I mean it! We are done Ginny. I found someone else." Ginny's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally spoke.

"What? You can't just dump me for someone else! Who the _fuck _could you want more than me?" Harry drew himself up proudly and smiled.

"Severus Snape." Ginny turned red in the face.

"You aren't gay Harry! Why would like that, that, that!" Harry glowered at the infuriated girl.

"Deal with it Ginny. I'm gay. A poofter. A fairy. A queer. G-A-Y!" Ginny shrieked in anger.

"You-you-you fag! You disgusting fag! I cannot believe I let you touch me!" Ginny screamed and Harry drew back. He had not expected those harsh words and was surprised at how much they hurt. Suddenly, a firm body pressed itself against his. Arms encircled his waist and an angry voice sneered.

"Ms. Weasley, those words are disgusting. I expected more from you. Move along before I start giving out punishment." Ginny's enraged face turned pale and she rushed off with one more disgusted look at the couple. Harry turned around and encircled his arms around Severus' neck.

"I did it Severus!" Severus smiled gently.  
"You did it Harry." Harry leaned in closer.

"Severus?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Kiss me." Severus lowered himself and Harry finally felt those firm lips press against his.

* * *

Well that was fun. So, next one should be up tonight but if not it will be Wednesday….I hope. I have a few busy days and I work all day tomorrow soooo yeah. Read and respond!


	14. Chapter 14

I meant to have this out by last Wednesday but my friend convinced me to add more and rewrite it. So this chapter is again dedicated to Jordan. This is her plot, I just wrote it for her.

Prompt #14: "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

Rating: M

Warnings: Innuendos. Lots of innuendos. And one more thing. This is a CRACK fic. Its terrible how cracky (is that a word?) this fic is!

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Severus Snape's Special Love Juice….Potion

Dobby was a simple elf. He knew how to cook, how to clean, and how to take orders. This was why when he was faced with certain situations, he was uncertain with how to act. Like the time he popped in on the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall sharing a bong, as he later found out it was called. So when he popped into Professor Snape's quarters, he was unprepared for what he saw.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus Snape was in a _very _good mood. And the lithe body wriggling under his was playing a big part of this mood. Severus thrust into Harry one last time before he came with a shout. He collapsed next to Harry and drew him close. The couple was drifting off the sleep when there was a creak. Severus sat straight up and groaned. A terrified house elf stared at him with large eyes. From the looks of it, the elf had been trying to escape quietly when it had stepped on a creaky floor board. The large eyes drifted from Severus to the sleeping form next to him.

"Harry Potter?" The high pitched voice finally woke Harry up. The boy bolted up and looked around.

"Dobby?" Severus looked back and fourth between the two figures.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry ignored Severus' question and directed one of his own at Dobby,

"Dobby, how long have you been there?" Dobby flushed a deep red before answering the question.

"About ten minutes Harry Potter. If Dobby may ask, what were you and Professor Snape doing? He wasn't hurting you was he? You were making many funny noises." Dobby glanced suspiciously at Severus, who just smirked at the look of utter embarrassment on Harry's face. Harry stuttered for a moment before words started to form.

"Ummm…Dobby…we were…we were just-"

"Doing school work," Severus cut in. Dobby and Harry glanced at him in confusion so he continued.

"Potions school work. For very advanced students. Only a few students ever get this advanced." Harry glared at Severus.

"Only one student should get some…of this…homework." Severus smirked at Harry but there was a teasing look in his eyes as he spoke.

"One would think so." Harry growled but Severus just smirked.

"But Dobby thought Harry Potter was terrible at potions, sir." Severus had to bite his lip from smiling as Harry flushed red.

"We yes, he was," Severus said, "but we soon realized that Mr. Potter was more of a…hands on learner. You see Dobby, Harry was decent at potions; it was just his…ah…technique that was lacking." Harry glowered at the smirking man; Severus was having too much fun with this.

"That was not what you were scream….I mean were _saying_ ten minutes ago." Severus harrumphed and Harry grinned in triumph. Dobby nodded as if that made perfect sense, but then another question made its presence known.

"But why are you conducting these lessons in your private rooms sir?"

"Well you see Dobby; other students might get jealous if they knew I was giving Harry these _special_ lessons." Harry's snort was accompanied with a comment so low only Severus could hear.

"Yes, because _so _many students want to shag the dungeon bat." Severus' eyes narrowed and was about to reply sharply when Dobby came in with another question.

"But why in the bedroom, sir?" Harry decided he could handle this question.

"The noises made during this line of potions work could concern some people, so we use the bedroom, which happens to be the farthest away from the hallway."

"But why in the _bed_?" For the life of him, Harry could not think up a good answer so he turned to Severus.

"There are simply no other surfaces for us to work on Dobby." Dobby gave him a confused look and pointed at a medium sized table shoved off in a corner.

"What about that sir?" Severus grimaced; he had forgotten about that table.

"Umm...it is very unstable! Yes yes, very unstable." Dobby examined it for a moment.

"It looks fine to me sir." Severus discreetly flicked his hand and the table collapsed. Harry stifled a giggle as Dobby jumped back, alarmed.

"Oh yes, sirs, I see what you, mean. But why are you wearing no robes?" Severus smirked and Harry once again flushed a deep red.

"Dobby," Harry stammered, "it is because it can get very hot in here and the potion can get very messy, so we wear no robes." It was at this point that Dobby decided wizards were very strange creatures indeed. Dobby glanced around the room, nodding to himself. He was about to leave when he noticed a vial filled with a clear substance on the night stand.

"Is than an ingredient sir?" Harry turned to look at his vial of lube and almost groaned in despair. Severus let a small chuckle escape at the look on his lover's face as he turned backed to Dobby.

"Sort of, Dobby. It is used on the cauldron so some of the...ahem…bigger ingredients would fit properly." Dobby smiled a large grin and nodded quickly.

"So what potion were you making Harry Potter?" Severus turned to Harry and curled his lips in amusement.

"Well, it's called," Harry stuttered for a moment before he continued, "Severus Snape's love juice…potion." Severus coughed and threw a glare at Harry, who just smiled innocently back. Harry turned back to Dobby, still feeling triumphant.

"So you see Dobby, there is no need to worry. Oh and Dobby," Harry added as an afterthought, "You are not to tell anyone about these lessons. Other people may be concerned for my health because of how dangerous this is. I assure you I will be fine but others may not think so."

"Dobby will not tell if you are more carful next time Harry Potter. Spilling ingredients is never a good thing." Severus looked over at Harry in confusion but turned red in the face to keep from laughing. They had forgotten the cleaning charm.

"What are you talking about Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Well sir, Dobby is talking about the white substance on your chest. If you are going to spill ingredients, you really should clean up after yourself."

* * *

So there you have it, the crackiest (not a word, I know) fic I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed it. Next should be up soon. (Crosses fingers)


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt # 15: "You don't have to leave." "Yes I do."

Rating: T

Warnings: None I think.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

The Train

Harry ran. He ran like he had never run before, his legs flashing beneath him. The soft pressure of the ground was barely felt as he left the screams and flashes of light behind him. He had wanted to stay back and help his friends fight but he has more pressing matters. Once he was deep in the Forbidden Forest, he slowed to a walk. He leaned against a tree for a moment, catching his breath. He was about to continue on when he heard a noise.

"Harry." The whispered word made Harry lower his wand. He slowly started toward the soft voice, a look of concentration on his face.

"Severus." A tall man stepped out from behind a tree. Harry went to him and buried his face in the muscled chest. Arms wrapped around him and Harry revel in the sound of Severus' beating heart.

"Severus I missed you." Harry looked up but in the darkness all he could make out was a pair of dark eyes.

"And I, you Harry. But you know it was necessary. Did you destroy all the Horcruxes?" Harry felt fear grip him but he forced his voice to remain calm. Severus must not know.

"All but one and it will be taken care of shortly." Severus kissed Harry's head lightly.

"Good." They were silent for a while, just holding each other. Harry was the first to draw away.

"I have to go Severus. I have to finish what I set out to do." Severus heard the determination in Harry's voice and terror gripped Severus. As Harry turned to go, Severus grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to leave." Harry didn't turn around.

"Yes I do." Severus pulled Harry around to face him.

"No, listen Harry. Someone else can kill Voldemort. Let's go. Leave. We can hide away, safe and undisturbed." Harry looked at Severus and touched the older wizard's face.

"No Severus. I have to do this." Severus knew Harry was right so Harry would not do this alone.

"Then I am coming with you." Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Yes." Harry was about to argue but Severus kissed Harry fiercely. It was a desperate kiss and they both gripped each other. Severus broke away and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Yes." Harry studied him for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine." Harry took Severus' hand and they walk toward their futures.

XXX XXX XXX

The couple stepped into the clearing and their connecting hands gripped tighter.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise. For a moment I thought you weren't going to show up at all Harry. And Severus? What are you-" Voldemort cut off as he noticed their clasped hands. He paused for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Oh this is _too_ good! Severus, I cannot say I am surprised at your betrayal but _this_? This I am surprised about. _You _with the Boy-Who-Lived? Did you think you would finally find happiness? That someone could actually _love_ you? If so, you are more foolish than I thought. You are unlovable." Severus squeezed his eyes shut as the harsh words struck a cord with him. But there was a pressure on his hand and a voice in his ear.

"He's wrong. I love you." The quiet words gave Severus a strength he never knew he had. Severus said nothing but opened his eyes and gave Voldemort his lest 'you imbecile' sneer. Harry looked at Voldemort with a smug smile.

"Give it up Voldemort. You won't tear us apart." Voldemort, realizing his efforts were wasted gave a low hiss.

"Very well, if I cannot break you with my words I must try a different method. _Avada Kedavra_!" The flash of green was headed straight for Severus' chest. Harry did the only thing he could do at that moment. He pushed. His hands connected with Severus' arm and in Severus' shock he put up no resistance. Severus hit the ground with a thud and he looked up in time to see the green light hit Harry. Time seemed to slow down. Severus watched as Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but he never got the chance. The life in Harry's eyes faded and a lifeless body hit the ground.

XXX XXX XXX

The last thing Harry saw before blackness took him was Severus' horrified face. Harry never felt himself hit the ground. For what seemed like forever and no time at all Harry floated. It was black and cold and Harry worried that this was death. But then Harry saw it. A little light, and it was growing closer. Harry felt himself start to move and the next thing he knew he was rushing toward the growing light. Harry closed his eyes in fear but opened them again when his feet touched the ground. Harry could have said he had never been more confused in his life. He was standing in the middle of King's Cross Station.

"Harry." Harry spun around. He knew that voice.

"Professor!" Albus Dumbledore smiled at Harry kindly.

"You did it Harry." Harry's smile faded and he shook his head.

"No, Voldemort isn't dead." Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

"Harry, that was never your destiny. Someone else was fated to do that task. Your job is done." Harry felt sorrow rip through him.

"So I really am dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"Severus," he whispered. Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"His job is not yet done Harry." Harry looked up sharply.

"Do you mean…."

"Yes, it is Severus who must kill Voldemort. His anger over your death will give him the extra power he needed to complete the job." Harry nodded glumly.

"I see." Harry clutched at his dirty robes in sorrow. He and Severus would never have the life they had dreamed of together. There was a far off train whistle and Harry looked at Dumbledore. The older man was looking away from Harry.

"That is your train, Harry my boy." Harry nodded sadly as a grey train slowly came to halt in front of him. The doors opened and Harry turned one more time to Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded and Harry stepped onto the train. The doors closed and the train sped off. No one was there to see the smile and twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he started to hum.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus gathered Harry's lifeless body into his arms.

"You stupid boy. You foolish idiotic boy." There was a cold laugh and Severus looked up. Voldemort laughed at him, triumph in his eyes.

"And the Boy-Who-Lived falls. I have won Severus. Finally." Severus said nothing. He no longer cared who won. Harry was dead. A wand pressed into his neck and he froze. A faceless Deatheater stood behind him.

"Stand. Pick the boy up." Severus did as he was told, cradling the body to his chest. Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Shall we show everyone what has become of their savior? Shall we tell them their last hope has failed? I think we shall. Come, Severus." Voldemort started off into the woods, Severus following him with Harry.

XXX XXX XXX

Gasps echoed around the courtyard that Severus stood in next to Voldemort.

"Harry!" The chocked scream of the Granger girl shot out through the area. Severus squeezed his eyes shut at her pain.

"You savior has fallen!" Voldemort's triumphant cry rang out. "He begged for mercy as I towered over him. He begged for death and I, ever the merciful Lord, granted him his wish."

"That's not true!" Voldemort froze and turned on Severus with a glare.

"What did you say?" Severus' face had tears running down it as he stood tall and said nothing. A tear fell off his cheek and hit Harry. The two glared at each other until the silence was broken by a cough. Severus looked down. Harry shifted slightly and coughed again. Harry opened his eyes and the emerald orbs pierced Severus.

"Harry," Severus breathed in wonder. Harry stroked his face lovingly then frowned.

"Put me down Severus." Severus did so and Harry swayed slightly before he turned to Voldemort.

"You have tried to hurt my family for the last time Tom." Voldemort hissed as the use of his real name. His wand flashed out and a green flash shot out at Harry. Harry dodged and his wand pointed right at Voldemort. Voldemort barely had time to look surprised before Harry fired the same spell back. It hit him square in the chest and Tom Marvolo Riddle fell.

XXX XXX XXX

"You lied to me." Harry stood in the middle of the Headmaster Office, glaring at Dumbledore's picture. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I did."

"Why?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed as his smile faded.

"Because I needed to know if you truly loved Severus. He had been through too much to be hurt again." Harry nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And if I hadn't loved him?"

"The train would have never come." Harry started and gaped in surprise.

"But sir! Then Voldemort would have won!" Dumbledore shrugged and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"You wouldn't have won either way. It was your love of Severus that helped you prevail. Nothing else." Harry's eyes showed his confusion and Dumbledore chuckled.

"It is of no consequence Harry. Now I do believe it is time for my nap." Harry smiled and left the old Headmaster to his sleep.

XXX XXX XXX

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do." Harry hugged Hermione, trying to reassure his friend.

"Mione, I need some time with Severus. Don't worry; I will be back in time for the wedding. It is just for a few months." Hermione wiped away a few tears and nodded.

"Of course Harry. I understand, just don't be gone too long." Harry kissed her cheek and hugged Ron. He felt a touch on is shoulder and Harry turned. Green eyes met black and Harry nodded. He wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and with a loud pop they were gone. Harry's feet hit the ground but his eyes never left Severus' face. Severus smiled and Harry looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You don't have to leave." Harry kissed Severus lightly.

"No, I don't."

* * *

Ahh, sappy ending. God I loved this one. From the moment I started I knew what this prompt was going to be about. Well R and R! Should have another one up in a week at the latest.


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt #16: Duel

Rating: T

Warnings: Some language

Disclaimer: Don't own

Note: I apologize if any spells are spelled wrong.

* * *

Honor

Harry Potter sat in the staff room milking a cup of coffee as he marked essays. The door opened and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did not even look up.

"Good Morning Bill." The new Charms teacher jumped and shook his head.

"Harry, I honestly don't know how you do that." Harry smiled and gulped down the rest of his coffee as he shuffled his paper and placed them into his bag. He stood and grinned at Bill.

"It is the sound of your footsteps. The heel of your left shoe makes a very distinct noise." Bill chuckled and moved aside to let Harry pass. Harry was about to exit the room when Bill stopped him.

"Harry?"Harry turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Bill clasped his hands together and blushed.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. Maybe coffee or even a drink?" Harry was shocked; this was not something he had expected.

"Ummm…sorry I can't Bill. I'm kinda with someone." Bill's face fell and he shrugged.

"Oh ok. Who are you with?" Harry fiddled with the edge of his sleeve.

"We are keeping it quiet for now. You know, to avoid the media." Bill looked at Harry suspiciously; it was obvious Bill didn't believe him.

"I see." Harry smiled awkwardly and hurriedly left the room.

XXX XXX XXX

"Sev, don't worry about it. He didn't know so it really wasn't his fault." Harry smiled at Severus' scowl as Harry placed dinner in front of his lover. He stood behind Severus and ran his fingers through the soft black hair. He leaned down and softly kissed Severus' neck. Severus growled and played with his fork.

"I know Harry, but he still thought he was good enough for you!" Harry laughed and sat across from Severus with his own dinner.

"Just forget about it Severus; I am sure it won't happen again." Severus sighed and sipped at his glass.

"It better not."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat at the teacher's table with a groan. He hated Tuesdays. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his coffee cup. He was so engrossed in getting the dark liquid down his throat that he did not notice Bill sit next to him.

"Hiya Harry." Harry jumped in surprise and turned to Bill.

"Oh, hello Bill." Bill chuckled as he piled pancakes onto his plate. Harry turned to McGonagall and was having a pleasant conversation with her about the use of Transfiguration in DADA when he felt a hand on his leg. Harry froze as the calloused hand slowly started to move up his leg. He jerked away and scowled at Bill.

"I don't know what you think you are doing," Harry hissed in anger, "but you better stop. _I am with someone!_" Harry promptly stood up, ignoring the looks he was getting form teachers and students alike, and stormed out of the Hall.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry clenched his quill as he marked essays. Sometimes he really wanted to stop teaching. His students could be so _dense_. Harry sighed and put the quill down. He knew he was being harsh but _he_ has known what a Bogart was in his third year! Harry grabbed his cup of tea and gulped some down before picking his quill up again and starting in on the essays again. He had barely finished two essays before there was a knock on his door. Harry sighed, put his quill down once more, and answered the door. Bill Weasley grinned at him and leaned against the doorframe. Harry glowered at him.

"What do you want Bill? Are you going to grope me again?" Bill chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No Harry, I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat with me."

"No Bill," Harry said angrily, "and for two reasons. One, because you are starting to piss me off and two, because I. Am. With. Someone." Bill snorted and grinned at Harry.

"Yeah right Harry. We both know that's a lie. The media would know if you weren't single; they follow you around like vultures." Harry crossed his arms and glared at the red-headed man.

"Its called being _discreet_, Bill."

"O come off it Harry. Look, if you don't want a real relationship, fine. How about we just do a casual fuck thing?" Harry turned red in the face and started to stutter. He took a step back and before Bill could follow, slammed the door in his face. Harry clenched his fists tightly and stomped over to his desk. He started to grade furiously, being harsher than even Severus. About fifteen essays later there was a knock on his door again. Harry considered ignoring it but decided to put Bill straight once and for all. If he had to hex the man goddamit, he would! He flung the door open with a shout.

"Goddamit I _don't _want to fuck you!" Obsidian eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Well okay Harry," Severus said slowly, "but I just wanted to know if you were coming down to our rooms any time soon." Harry froze and winced.

"Oh gods Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'll fuck you anytime." Severus raised an amused eyebrow at Harry, who flushed when he realized what he just said.

"Then who were you 'talking' to?" Harry mumbled something about essays and turned. There was a hand on his arm and Harry paused.

"Was it Bill?" Harry's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"Why that stupid red-headed bastard!" Harry whirled around and hugged Severus tightly.

"Don't Sev, he is _not _worth it." Severus kissed Harry's head lightly and sighed.

"Okay Harry but this is the last time. If he tries _anything_ else tell me and I will take care of it." Harry sighed but knew better than to argue.

"Fine."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry strode down the hallway, whistling. It had been a week and he had heard nothing from Bill. Harry was in such s good he did not notice the figure walking behind him. Before he could make a noise he was grabbed and his mouth was covered with a hand. Harry was drug into an alcove, a look of panic in his jade eyes. A firm body pressed up against his. He recognized those blue eyes just before lips were roughly pushed against his. Harry struggled and managed to push Bill back.

"Are you fucking insane?" Bill only grinned and was about to assault Harry again when he was roughly pulled back by the collar of his robes. Bill whirled around to see a furious Severus Snape.

"How _dare _you touch him," Severus hissed.

"Severus!" Harry cried and happily pushed Bill aside. He threw himself into Severus' arms. Severus held him tightly as he glared at Bill, who was staring at the couple in shock.

"_You?"_ Harry turned to Bill with a smug smile on his face.

"I told you once Bill. It is called being discreet." Bill's face clouded but he laughed.

"If it is just you, then I will have no trouble winning Harry over, Deatheater!" Severus glared at Bill and straightened.

"Mr. Weasley, you _will _back off."

"Or what?"

"I will challenge you to a duel for Harry's honor." Bill laughed and crossed his arms.

"I accept. Tomorrow after dinner, west courtyard." Without giving Severus time to answer, Bill turned and left. Harry turned to Severus with a scowl.

"Severus you are so foolish! I am not some helpless maiden. There is no need to defend my honor." Severus sighed and held Harry closer.

"I have to Harry."

"You have nothing to prove to me or Bill."

"I know, but I do have something to prove to myself." Harry sighed but knew he would not convince Severus. He did have once concern, however.

"Won't the Headmistress have a problem with two teachers dueling in the middle of a courtyard? That is very public." Severus shrugged.

"It is a wizard's duel. Once the place has been picked it must remain the same. McGonagall has no choice." Harry sighed again and held Severus' hand. He hated Bill Weasley.

XXX XXX XXX

Obsidian eyes met blue eyes. Anger flared. The pair bowed and held their wands at the ready. McGonagall stood a few feet away, disproval radiating off her body as she dropped the red cloth.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Spells flew and soon the men were ducking and flashes of light lit up the courtyard. Bill flung out his wand and a purple streak flew at Severus. Severus ducked but not fast enough. It sliced right through his robes and into his arm. Harry winced as blood started to ooze through the wound but Severus paid it no attention. The flashes continued and both men were growing weaker. There were now several cuts sapping their strengths along with the tougher spells they were using. Bill dodged a nasty hex and hit the ground. In his weakened state he was not able to get up as fast and Severus saw his opportunity.

"Stupefy!"

Bill collapsed onto the ground with a groan. A white light surrounded Severus, signaling him as the winner. Harry ran over to his and hugged him tightly.

"Severus! You won! Oh I love you." Severus smiled tiredly and kissed Harry.

"And I love you." There was a camera flash and Severus winced.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag harry. So much for being discreet." Harry smiled and laughed.

"Oh fuck being discreet." Harry jumped into Severus' arms, wrapped his legs around the surprised wizard, and started to kiss him like it was nobody's business.

* * *

Meh, that was okay. I wished the duel scene could have been longer but oh well. See ya next week!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm way too tired and grumpy to be writing this. I had way too much to do last week and none of it was anything I wanted to do at all. So forgive my lateness in posting this chapter. Life has officially caught up with me. But on a happier note I got a brand new laptop, which is what I am typing this on at the moment!

Prompt #17: Howling

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and this fic is a borderline crack-fic at some moments

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Dog Food

Severus was confused. He was not quite sure why Dumbledore was so tall or why the old coot was trying to stop laughing. He was also not sure why he felt so strange. He remembered experimenting in his potions lab, an explosion, and then nothing. He had come to in Dumbledore's office with the old man staring at him. Severus opened his mouth to speak when the Dumbledore started to talk instead.

"Ah, Severus, it seems that there was a incident in your lab. You were….ahh…transformed. The damage looks reversible but at the moment there is no cure. I will be researching for the cure but until then you must stay with someone. You see…" Severus opened his mouth to urge Dumbledore on but all that came out was a high-pitched yelp. Severus froze and his eyes widened.

_Oh Hell no._

Dumbledore held down a mirror and Severus yelped in shock again. A miniature pinscher looked back at him with large brown eyes. It's…his…black fur glistened and his brown fur was the color of caramel. Severus sat down on his haunches and started howling.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was passing Dumbledore's office when the stairs started to move. Harry waited to see who was coming down; he needed to talk to Dumbledore anyway. To his surprise it was Dumbledore himself who stepped out of his office. Dumbledore was holding the cutest dog Harry had ever seen, if it hadn't been for the fact that the dog was growling as fiercely as it could. Dumbledore stopped and smiled at Harry.

"Ah Harry, just the person I wanted to see." Harry smiled at his old Headmaster.

"Hello Albus."

"How is the new teaching job treating you?" Harry grinned and clasped his hands together..

"Very well, sir. I enjoy teaching very much. But if I may ask, what did you need to see me for?" Dumbledore chuckled and the dog in his arms growled even louder.

"Well, you see Harry; my brother is out of town for an undetermined amount of time. He has asked me to care for his dog while he was away but unfortunately I am burdened with my duties and unable to care for him. I was wondering if you could do me the service of caring for him in my brother's absence." Harry walked over to the furry little dog and examined it closely.

"Why me?"

"Well, you are the only choice. Minerva is not a dog person, Flitwick is allergic. I could go through every teacher but it would be a waste of time. So will you do it?" Harry grinned at the little thing and then straightened.

"Sure, just a few questions. Is it a boy or a girl? Does it have a name? What does it eat and what does it do for exercise?" Dumbledore winced inwardly at the name question.. They hadn't discussed it; he would just have to make a name up.

"Well, he is a boy and his name is….Lemon." The dog yelped and almost seemed to glare at Dumbledore. Harry raised an eyebrow at the childish name but didn't comment.

"I will have some dog food sent to your rooms and a walk or two a day should suffice." The dog howled a little and Dumbledore looked down sternly.

"Hush Lemon." Harry hid his smile with a cough.

"I would love to take care of Lemon, sir."

"Oh wonderful Harry. Here, take him." Harry hesitated a moment before scooping the angry dog into his arms. Lemon growled once more an bit down oh Harry's arm. Harry winced and it took all his will power to not drop the dog.

"Ow! Now calm down. Shhh." Harry used his arm that was not being bitten to scratch behind Lemon's ears. Lemon let go of his arm and whined. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, I will leave it to you then." Harry paid no attention as he walked away, smiling at the dog in his arms.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus was pissed. He was _not_ going to live with Harry bloody Potter! Harry opened the door to his quarters and Severus jumped out of Harry's arms. Harry walked into another room and Severus followed him. Harry stood in the middle of what looked like to be a bathroom. Harry had one of his sleeves rolled up and he seemed to be applying a healing salve on his arm where Severus had bit him. Severus admitted to feeling no guilt as Harry winced in pain. The brat deserved it. Harry rolled his sleeve back up, turned to look at Severus, and smiled.

"Well Lemon, it looks like it is just you and I now." Severus felt a flash of anger; he refused to be called that absurd name while he was so…..indisposed.

_Or furry_

Severus shook his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts. Severus opened his mouth to complain about his 'name' but all that came out was a high-pitched bark. As Harry walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to but the healing salve away he laughed.

"That isn't your real name is it? Hmmmm…. What shall I call you?" Harry seemed to ponder it for a moment as Severus dreaded the ridiculous name he was sure was going to come out of the man's lips. Harry's eyes lit up and he broke into a smile that made Severus wince mentally.

"I'll call you Salazar. That was a very Slytherin move you pulled when you bit my arm." Severus was more pleased with the name than he would care to admit. It _was _a very Slytherin he pulled, but then again he was a Slytherin through and through. Severus made no objection and harry smiled even wider.

"I'm glad you approve." Harry tucked to healing salve away and stood. He looked around the room critically before shrugging.

"It's not much but it's home." It was a simple room, decorated in light greens and dark purples. There was a large double bed and a dark wooden wardrobe in a corner. Severus trotted over to the bed and sniffed the edge of the dark purple comforter.

"I know what you must be thinking. Why is a Gryffindor's room green? Well I guess you don't know what Gryffindor or Slytherin are but I will tell you anyway. My favorite color is green. Weird, right?" Severus sighed at the man's rambling and trotted out of the room. Harry followed him and collapsed onto the couch, pulling what looked like a stack of essays toward him. The green eyes followed the small dog as Severus sniffed every nook and corner. Severus had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised with Harry's quarters. They were clean and classy and all in all it was more than he expected from a Gryffindor. Severus sat on his haunches and studied Harry. The man was not very tall; he was only about 5'8. His raven hair stuck up in the most peculiar ways and always seemed to be falling in front of his Avada Kadavra eyes. Harry always seemed to be touching his hair, whether it be to brush it out of his eyes, attempting to flatten it, or running his fingers through it. He was well muscled from years of training and Quidditch but at the same time he was still lean. His skin seemed to be sun-kissed and he was constantly blushing. Though, it was his eyes that Severus fully studied. They were the most vibrant green that Severus had ever seen, but that wasn't what caught his attention the most. The eyes themselves hel a pain, a sadness that Severus had never seen before. But with this pain came joy. Harry always had this look that he was incredibly happy and sad at the same time. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much too soon but in the end would be okay. Severus studied Harry for a few more moments before he was interrupted by Harry pushing his essays aside and standing up with a grin.

"Well Salazar, how about we get something to eat? I'm famished." Harry walked off into another room and Severus followed him, food sounding delicious at the moment. He was greeted with a sensible looking kitchen, simple yet well stocked. Harry was studying a large bag on his counter with a look of interest. He opened it up and sniffed. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he drew back.

"I'm not sure how you eat this stuff Salazar. It smells awful." Severus growled.

_There is no way I am eating dog food._

Harry grabbed a bowl out from a cabinet and filled it to the brim with what looked like small brown chunks of dirt. He set on the ground and filled another bowl with water. He set the second bowl next to the first and stared at Severus expectantly.

"Well go on, eat it!" Severus growled and sat on his haunches. Harry made a face of dismay.

"Please Salazar! It's the only food I have for you!" Severus didn't move and Harry sighed.

"Fine then. I'm going to make myself something to eat and you starve." Harry turned and started to pull boxes out of cabinets. Severus watched jealously as Harry went about making dinner for himself. Soon, Severus' mouth was watering from the delicious smells that were coming from the stove. Severus' stomach growled and he winced, as much as a dog could.

_Damn that man for making such delicious smelling food. Where did he learn to cook like that?_

Harry sat down and took a bite of his chicken with a sigh. Harry smiled in pleasure and he licked the corner of his mouth. Harry glanced, practically smirking, at Severus, who was staring at him hungrily.

"Oh no Salazar, your meal is right over there." Harry pointed at the two bowls and Severus mentally sighed. He trotted over to the dog food cautiously and sniffed. The smell that hit his sensitive nose made his mouth water.

_I have no idea what Potter was talking about. This smells amazing._

Without further hesitation Severus opened his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed thoughtfully.

_This could be worse._

Severus took another bite, ignoring the look of triumph on Harry's face.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus was getting sleepy. He had planted himself in front of the fire and had not moved in a good twenty minutes. Severus heard a chuckled behind him and strong arms lifted him up. Severus would have normally protested but at the moment he was too tired to bother.

"Come on Salazar, it's time for bed. For both of us." Harry carried Severus to his room and gently sat him on the bed. Severus then watched sleepily as Harry started to change. Harry quickly changed in pajama bottoms but hesitated before he pulled off his shirt. He looked back at Severus, embarrassed.

"I know you are not going to judge me, you're a dog, but this is still hard. You are the first living creature to ever see this, other than the ones who did it, of course." Severus lifted his head, curious as to what Harry was talking about. Harry turned back around and pulled his shirt off. If Severus could have gasped he would have. Instead, all he was able to do was whine a little. Scars covered Harry's back. They criss-crossed and overlapped, some also ran down past the waist line of his pants. But the worst were the ones that spelled out words. The words 'freak' and 'homo' screamed at Severus until Harry turned around slowly. He climbed into bed next to Severus and smiled sadly.

Yeah, I know it looks bad. I never told anyone what my Uncle did to me. I guess I didn't want their pity. They don't hurt anymore, not physically anyway. I mean if having the word 'homo' carved into you doesn't leave emotional scars, nothing will." Severus looked at Harry in shock. Harry's _Uncle _had done this to him? A flash of anger shot through Severus and his dog body responded by snarling. Harry seemed to mistake the snarl for something else and blushed.

"Oh! I suppose you don't want to sleep with me. I'll get you a bed." Harry waved his hand and a green dog bed appeared in the corner of his room. Severus sighed inwardly but didn't complain as he jumped off the bed. He curled up into a tight ball and was almost asleep when words drifted over to him.

"Good night Salazar."

XXX XXX XXX

"Please…please no!" Soft whimpers pulled Severus out of the warm arms of sleep. Severus lifted his head, his eyes focused on the thrashing form on the bed.

"Oh gods no…don't. It hurts!" Severus jumped up and ran over to Harry. He bounded up onto the bed and without hesitation started to lick Harry's face. Harry thrashed for a moment before his eyes flew open with a gasp.

"No!" The last strangled cry that came from him seemed to wake him up fully. His arms encircled his knees and Harry started to sob quietly. Severus rubbed his head against Harry's leg, trying to give the man some form of comfort. Harry smiled through his tears at Severus. He lay on his side and drew Severus' small body against his chest. Severus didn't protest as Harry buried his head against the small body. Severus felt something akin to sympathy as he watched Harry drift back to sleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry and Severus' life soon fell into a pattern. They enjoyed each other's company and both had quickly fallen into a routine. Harry would wake up and dress. Breakfast would soon be ready for the both of them. After they ate, Harry would take Severus on a walk. Severus refused to wear a collar and once Harry had realized that Severus would not run away he had relented. Harry then went to teach his classes and Severus stayed in Harry's quarters, mostly sleeping. Once Harry was done with classes they would go on another walk and then eat dinner. The pair would then sit in comfortable silence with Harry grading papers and Severus in front of the fire. After a few hours of that the pair would retire to bed. Severus never knew how, but in the morning he always woke up at the end of Harry's bed. Severus had to admit, living with Harry wasn't as bad as he thought it would be originally. It was boring and he wished to be turned back to normal soon but overall it could be worse. Harry enjoyed talking to him, whick made Severus think the man was a little lonely. He had been surprised that so far he had seen no lover or even a friend drop by. It was as if the-boy-who-lived-twice was living a solitary life. Harry looked up from his book and smiled at Severus.

"Do you want to go for a walk Salazar?" Severus barked quietly and Harry rose gracefully. Once outside Severus trotted beside Harry quietly. Harry chatted affably with students and teachers alike. A few students wanted to pet Severus but Harry quickly warned them that it would be a bad idea. Salazar didn't seem to like being touched. After about ten minutes of peaceful walking the silence was rudely interrupted.

"Harry Potter over here!"

"Mr. Potter, a picture!"

"Just a few questions Mr. Potter!"

Cameras flashed and Harry flinched from the barrage of questions. His face was red as he scooped up Severus, who was so shocked he didn't even complain, and fled. The group of twelve or so reporters retreated into the back as Harry entered the building. Harry slowed to a hurried stride as he entered, trying to look cool, calm, and collected. He looked anything but. His face was red and blotchy with tears of anger in his eyes. His entire body was tense as he clutched Severus to him. Severus squirmed, trying to get out of the tight grip, but Harry was too strong. The two barged into Harry's rooms, where Harry slumped unceremoniously onto the couch. Severus finally managed to wiggle out of Harry's arms and sat next to the upset man. Harry stared off into space as he used the sleeve of his robes to wipe away his tears.

"Stupid reporters." Severus looked over at Harry. Was he talking to himself?

"Why can't they just leave me in peace Salazar? I mean I killed Voldemort for them and let them ridicule me and blame me for all the deaths." Harry put his head in his hands and a quiet sob escaped him.

"It has been six years and they still hound me, just like the nightmares. I see their faces sometimes." Severus was taken aback by the sudden subject change but still listened.

"They blame me for their deaths. Remus, Sirius, Fred, even my parents glare at me and ask me why I let them die." Severus was alarmed at how deep Harry's scars were. They seemed to run deeper than just on his skin. No wonder he lead such a solitary life. With the media hounding him and the massive amount of guilt Harry seemed to feel it was a wonder the man wasn't emotionally crippled. Tears were streaming down's Harry's face now as he was overwhelmed with emotion. Severus felt his cold heart melt a little at the sight of Harry. Severus got up and did something he had never thought he was going to do again. He licked Harry's face. Harry laughed and hugged Severus to him.

"Oh Salazar, I am glad you are here, you grumpy old dog." Severus decided to ignore the last part because for once, he was glad too.

XXX XXX XXX

"Now Salazar, Ron and Hermione are my _friends_. So please no biting, growling, or howling. And so help me, if you are mean to Rose or Anthony you will be sleeping in the living room for a week." Severus couldn't help but shiver in distaste. Why had Harry insisted he had come along on this visit to the Weasley-Granger house? Severus stared at Harry in what he hoped was disdain but Harry just scooped him up.

"Don't give me that look Salazar. You gave yourself the reputation of grumpy old dog." Harry held out his wand, and with the familiar feeling of aparation, they were gone.

Severus scrambled out of Harry's arms as soon as he landed and took in the small cottage. Harry made sure Severus was following him as he set up the stone pathway. Harry knocked on the door and it immediately thrown open. A bushy-haired woman smiled winningly at Harry.

"Ron! Harry's here!" Harry was ushered to a table and was surrounded by the married couple.

'Harry! Hows it going?" Harry, noticing Severus standing by him warily scooped him up and scratched between his ears soothingly.

"Good. As you can see I acquired a new companion." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That is not what I meant when I said you should find yourself a companion." Harry grinned and laughed lightly.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Two little red-heads came running into the kitchen and threw themselves at Harry. Harry set Severus on the floor and scooped the five year old twins into his arms. He kissed each one lightly on the forehead with a smile.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew doing?" Rose and Anthony Weasley-Granger giggled and hugged him.

"Very good Uncle Harry," Rose said.

"And thank you so much for the presents," Anthony cut in. Harry smiled at the little twins.

"Anything for you two." Hermione and Ron watched the scene unfold with unabashed amusement. Severus, watching the scene with more than a little amazement, tried to slink off unnoticed. He didn't even make it out of the kitchen.

"Puppy!" Rose and Anthony rushed over to Severus, who was so shocked he had no time to flee. Little hands started to stroke him and he was about to snap when he caught the expression on Harry's face. Fear was the dominant expression as he watched Rose and Anthony pet Severus. Severus remembered Harry's threat and how much Harry seemed to care for the little monsters so he sat there as he was petted.

After a few moments Harry seemed to relax. Severus listened to the conversation as Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"So Harry, how is teaching?"

"Oh I love it. It's peaceful and quiet and everything I had hopped it to be." Hermione smiled and clasped her hands.

"That's great Harry but what about your other life?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and Ron chuckled.

"She means your social life, mate." Harry's face became guarded as he replied.

"Fine." Sighed and gave Harry one of 'those' looks.

"Harry James Potter, you cannot hide away in that castle forever. What about settling down? Kids? A family?" Harry's face grew darker as he crossed his arms.

"Hermione, we talked about this. I'm not going to 'settle down' just for the sake of settling down. I want to find love."

"You're not over him, are you?" Severus' ears perked up at that last sentence. Harry didn't reply; he simple glared at the table.

"Oh Harry, when are you going to get over him? Face it, he will never return your feelings. You don't even know if he's g-"

"I know Hermione," Harry exploded, "I know! But I can't help that I'm in love with him so can we please talk about something else?" Hermione opened her mouth but Harry didn't even give her a chance.

"You know what? Nevermind. I just realized I have a lot of papers to grade so I better go. See you two later." Harry stood, picked up Severus, deposited a kiss on each of the twin's head, and left.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus watched Harry throw back another drink with concern.

"I can never figure out why Salazar, but I always end up drunk after I visit them." Severus could certainly see why if Harry was questioned like that every time he visited.

"It's not my fault I fell in love with him! Hermione just doesn't understand that love isn't easy for all of us. Some of us end up falling in love with the most inopportune men. Just take me for example. Me, in love with Severus Snape!" Severus froze as complete and utter shock hit him. This could not be happening. No way. But as Harry's rant drew on Severus realized he was telling the truth by the pain in his voice.

"I always knew I was gay, just look at the scars on my back but come on! Why him? It's not that I mind that its him. He just will _never _love me back. He hates me-" The last word came out as a sob as Harry forgot the alcohol in his own sorrows.

_How little he knows me._

XXX XXX XXX

"Sir, what is this all about? Why did you tell me to bring Salazar?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry and gestured for Harry to sit in a chair.

"I am afraid it is time for Lemon to return to his natural form."

"Natural form?" Dumbledore nodded seriously as he picked up the small dog and placed him on the chair next to Harry. Dumbledore pulled out a green vial out of his robes and uncorked it.

"This _should _counter your botched potion." The dog opened its mouth and Dumbledore poured the potion into the waiting mouth. Harry sat there in confusion as a white light flashed through the room. The light faded and terror washed through Harry. Moments ago where Salazar was sitting now sat a Severus Snape. Harry bolted up.

"Oh Merlin. Professor? How did- Why were-"Severus raised an amused eyebrow at Harry, who was now as pale as a ghost.

"You saw my scars. Oh god, you know. Hermione's question. My confession. My nightmares. Oh…" The realization that Severus Snape knew more about him than anyone else on the planet was too much for Harry. He fled. He didn't even hear the strangled cry of "Harry!" from those thin lips as he fled from his worst fear.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus didn't waste even a glance at Dumbledore as he ran after the fleeing man.. Harry was fast and Severus soon lost sight of him. But living with Harry for a month taught Severus where Harry liked to go the most. Severus slowed down to a walk as he exited the front doors and headed out to the more secluded part of the lake.

A small figure was curled up and starring out into the lake. The soft woind rustled the raven hair and Severus felt a part of him stir at the sight. If he was honest with himself he had grown to care for Harry quite a lot over the past month. He sat next to the hunched figure quietly. The head turned to regard him with pain filled eyes and Severus felt his breath catch.

"Have you come to torment me? Get revenge on my dad by mocking my scars? My feelings?" Severus couldn't speak. He just shook his head and leaned forward. His lips pressed against Harry's for a moment, the best moment of Severus' life, before he drew back. Harry gaped at him in shock and his fingers gently brushed over his own lips.

"Do you mean it?" Severus took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." Harry's smile quickly turned into a grin.

"Can I still call you Salazar? Or do you prefer Lemon?" With a growl Severus tackled Harry and they both landed on the ground.

"You will call me Severus." Harry laughed, the first true laugh Severus had heard him utter.

"Fine, but I just need to point one more thing out."

"What is that Mr. Potter?"

"You ate dog food."

* * *

Done! This might be late but at least it's long Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

So I am going to make this up as I go along. I have this need to write so lucky you. So due to the randomness of this I apologize if it is not up to my usual standards.

Prompt #18: Excited

Rating: T

Warnings: This can be slightly crack-fic at moments but I do apologize and some innuendos

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

His Slow Seduction

"Wake up Severus!" Severus drew the covers over his head and groaned.

"Go. Away." There was a little chuckle and a body landed on top of his.

"Sev, Sev, Sev! Get up!" Severus sat up quickly and Harry Potter fell onto the floor with a heap.

"Harry, why on god's green earth must you be waking me up at…" Severus looked over at the clock and growled. "4:45 in the morning?" Harry grinned up at Severus from the floor, his blue pajama shorts wrinkled, his glasses askew, and in Severus' opinion, looking absolutely adorable.

"Don't you remember what we are doing today?" Severus thought for a moment and then moaned. The World Cup was today and Harry had tickets. It had taken a lot of begging and many blowjobs to convince Severus he should go. He was now reconsidering.

"Must we go Harry? I could think of a thousand other things I could be doing today." Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Like what? Reading musty old books or making potions?" Severus grinned and pulled Harry onto the bed.

"Let me rephrase, there are a thousand other things I could be doing to someone today." Harry blushed and wriggled out of Severus' arms.

"Oh no," Harry said, wagging his finger, "none of that Severus Snape. There will be none of that until we get home from the game so you better forget it." Severus couldn't help but take that as a challenge. He was a Slytherin after all. He merely grinned at Harry, who glared at him.

"Very well Harry. If you insist. But if I may ask, why are we up so early. The game doesn't start until five tonight." Harry shook his head as he started to dress.

"Yes, but there is the pre-game show. And I want to get good seats. And there is a lot of traffic. And I want to talk to Ron before he plays. And I know we need to get there early to avoid the rabid fans. And-"Harry continued on but Severus had effectively shut him out by now.

"Severus? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry sighed and stood.

"Never mind. Just get dressed." Severus smiled apologetically and Harry just shook his head with a smile.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus hated this. People pressed in on him at all sides and he was ready to explode.

"Is this really necessary Harry?" Harry turned around with a grin.

"Why yes it is Severus, if we want to get in then we must stand in line." Severus drew Harry into his body and leaned down to whisper in his husband's ear.

"Why should we? I can think of a few things we could rather be doing." Harry laughed and drew away.

"I told you, none of that." Severus pretended to be upset but he was just getting warmed up. By the end of the match he would get his way.

"If you insist Mr. Potter." A brunette witch pressed up against him and Severus scooted away with a snarl. "How many more minutes of this?" Harry glanced at his watch and smiled.

"We only have about an hour and a half left of standing in line."

XXX XXX XXX

"And the Chudly Cannons score! They are now in the lead." Harry jumped out of his seat and started to cheer. Severus rolled his eyes at his overexcited husband and pulled him into his lap. Harry growled at him and wriggled out of the strong arms.

"Severus! We are in public." Harry sat in his own seat and crossed his arms. Severus smirked and watched his husband. Harry was pointedly ignoring him as he watched the game. Severus now had to initiate the next part of his plan. His slow seduction. Severus stood and turned to Harry with a small smile.

"I'm feeling a tad bit famished. Would you like something to eat as well?" Harry shook his head and didn't even turn away as he waved.

"No thanks love. See ya." Severus smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry smiled up at him and Severus left.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat down with his food and Harry looked over incredulously.

"Ice cream? You never eat ice cream Sev'rus." Severus shrugged and ate a spoonful. Harry watched with mild interest as Severus swallowed.

"Yes, well I had a….what are they called? Oh yes, a craving." Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow but merely shrugged and turned back to the game. Severus swallowed another spoonful of ice cream with a hidden distaste. He didn't not like this cold dessert what so ever but when it came to seducing Harry he would do anything. Severus noticed Harry watching him out of the corner of his eyes and he resisted the urge to smirk. He 'accidentally' let a small drip of the white cream dribble down the corner of his mouth. He noticed Harry's eyes following it as he slowly flicked his tongue out and licked to drop up. He saw the tell-tale blush and did smirk a little this time. As Harry watched he let a small drip fall down again but this time didn't lick it. It dripped lower and lower until Harry suddenly reached out and swiped at the drip. Harry stuck his finger in his mouth with a blush.

"You had some…" Harry trailed off and suddenly turned back to the game, ignoring Severus once more. Severus smirked to himself and set the ice cream aside; it had done its job. Severus reached over and lightly put his hand on Harry's knee. Harry stiffened for a moment but when the hand didn't move he relaxed. Severus looked over at Harry and noticed the Harry was still blushing. This was a good sign. Now all he needed was a quick kiss and one more suggestion before Harry was his. Severus pretended to watch the game, biding his time. His hand never left Harry's knee.

XXX XXX XXX

His first opportunity came about fifteen minutes later when the Chudlys scored again. Harry jumped up in a cheer, calling Ron's name loudly before flopping back down again with a happy grin.

"You are way too excited about this Harry." Harry turned to him, the same big grin still plastered onto his face.

"Oh come off it Sev, you get excited over potions. My hobbies are just different." Severus chuckled and leaned in. He pressed his lips to Harry's briefly. But in that brief moment he hinted at things to come and promised many things. Harry drew away flushed and breathless. He knew what that kiss meant, and heaven help him he could never resist it.

"I can think of a few of our hobbies that are the same…." Lips pressed against Harry's neck and Harry moaned softly.

"Yes…so can I…."

"So why don't we go do something we both enjoy." Teeth nipped his neck gently and Harry shut his eyes.

"I need to be back to see Ron win." Severus smirked against his husband's neck.

"But of course Harry. I know how excited you are."

* * *

Good? Bad? Just tell me! So as I said before I made this up as I went along so don't kill me if it is not as good. So read and respond!


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt # 19: First Time

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

The Act

Severus sipped at his wine with a contented sigh. During wartime it was hard to find moments to yourself and you had to enjoy the time whenever you can. This moment was one of those peaceful moments that were few and far in between. He savored the fruity taste of his wine and leaned back. He was about to reach for his book when there was a loud knock on his door. Severus sighed and put his wine to the side. So much for the peaceful moments to yourself. Severus flung open the door and was faced with a tearful Harry Potter. Severus was shocked to say the least. His relationship with Potter had become a little less…..intolerable. While the war was going on one had to put aside old hatreds to focus on what really matters. He still didn't get along with the boy but there were less glares and shouting matches.

"Potter? I wasn't aware that you knew where I lived." Harry drew in a shuddering breath and looked Severus in the eyes.

"I need someone to talk to." Severus snorted and gave the boy a disbelieving look.

"So you came to me? We are not friends or even acquaintances. I do believe you have your little friends for that. Granger and Weasley I think their names are." Harry didn't even flinch under the harsh words, which was not a good sign in Severus' opinion.

"Please." Severus leaned against the doorway with a scowl.

"What on earth could be so terrible that you had to talk to _me_?" Harry sighed and hung his head. A mumble came from Harry's mouth and Severus rolled his eyes. "Speak up Potter, I do not have magnificent hearing." Harry looked up and Severus was shocked by the amount of pain and horror in the boy's eyes.

"I killed someone." Severus stiffened and his eyes widened slightly. "It was a Deatheater raid and our orders where to kill not stun. A Deatheater grabbed a member of my team and I- I- I killed him." Severus stared at Harry in shock. Even as the war escalated Harry had been adamant that he would never end someone's life. Now, in the middle of the war, Harry had finally broken his vow. Some part of Severus that he had hidden deep away wanted to comfort the boy. Instead, he glowered at him.

"And you came to me because you thought that because of my sordid past I had killed people and might know how you feel?" Harry nodded and hung his head. Severus exhaled slowly as he took in the broken boy. He made a snap decision that he thought he would regret later.

"Unfortunately I do Potter. Come in and I'll put on some tea." Harry smiled at him through tear filled eyes and nodded. As Harry entered Severus' home he had to say he was pleasantly surprised. The outside looked run down but the inside was anything but. The entire place was cozy and warm. Done in dark brown and beige it gave of a feeling of home. Harry sat down on a dark brown leather couch with a sigh. His arms curled around his knees as he brought them up to his chest. He closed his eyes and images flashed through his mind.

Flashes of every color light imaginable. Ducking and dodging some, getting hit by others. Pain and the soft ground as he hit it with a thud. Looking up and realizing that his partner had been grabbed by a dark robbed figure. Words coming out of his mouth as a green flash left his wand. Immediately feeling his heart break as he realized what he had just said and praying that the figure dodged it. Having his hopes dashed as the figure flew back from the force of the spell. Running over to his partner, who was fine. The look of the body as he checked for a pulse. The horror running through him as he couldn't find a pulse. The absolute horror.

A cup of warm tea was pushed into his hands and his eyes flew open. Severus looked down at him with a look akin to sympathy.

"Here, it helps." Harry nodded gratefully and sipped at it gently. The warmth flavor ran through him and he sighed. Severus sat in an armchair and sipped at his tea.

"So Potter, you finally gave in and killed someone?" Severus knew it wasn't the kindest way to begin but he wasn't that good at the whole comfort thing. Harry nodded and fresh tears started to spill down his face.

"It was awful. I can still hear the words. I can still taste their filth." Severus nodded.

"Yes. They taste terrible. After my first kill I couldn't seem to get the taste out of my mouth for a month." Harry looked at him sadly.

"How does it get better? The guilt hurts so much." Severus moved to sit by Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You just have to remember that it was either the filth that they call Deatheaters or your partner. You just need to be able to justify it. The guilt never goes away but it will lessen with time and the help of your friends. It is much easier if you have someone there for you." Harry couldn't help but hear the bitterness that escaped Severus' mouth.

"What about you Severus?" Severus was shocked to hear his first name uttered by the boy but he let it pass.

"What about me…Harry?"

"Was there anyone there for you?" Severus smiled bitterly at him.

"Of course not Harry. I am not a man who has friends." Harry shook his head.

"Everyone deserves someone to be there for him." Severus snorted.

"I have never been one to deserve things." Harry wondered when it had turned from Severus comforting him to him comforting Severus.

"Severus, why must we kill people?" Severus looked over at him.

"Because it is either them or us Harry. It always has been that way and it always will be." Harry looked into the obsidian eyes. They stared into him with a sorrow that Harry had never seen before, or maybe had not cared to see. Harry flashed through every moment he had seen the man and yes, if he concentrated, there was that same sorrow in those eyes. A sorrow he was sure was now mirrored by his own eyes. Those eyes knew. They knew what it was like to do the thing that went against nature itself. The act that was the end of all acts.

Harry felt tears slipping down his face again and a gentile hand brushed them away. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled shyly. Without another though Harry leaned in and placed a gentile kiss on the mouth that was merely inches from his. The lips hesitated for a moment before they kissed him back softly. Harry drew back first and he smiled but at Severus. Severus looked down at him in pure shock for three of the longest seconds of Harry's life. Then Severus did the one thing Harry though he would never do. Severus pulled Harry roughly against him and kissed him for all he was worth.

* * *

So that was a shorter one and I felt it rambled a bit but I liked it. I just was thinking about how Harry never killed anyone and how he would have reacted if he did and this is what I came up with. It fit wonderfully with the prompt so here you go!


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt #20: Anger

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Suprise

"How dare you!" Harry threw his coat on the ground with a shout. Severus crossed is arms and merely glared at his lover.

"Potter, there is no reason to prolong this. It was going to happen eventually." Harry paced back and forth angrily.

"Yes but you could have warned me this was going to happen! I would have been more prepared!" Severus snorted and sat on the couch.

"It is logical conclusion to the acts we have been preforming. I don't see how you would need to be warned." Harry turned to face him, his face livid.

"Oh no you don't Severus Snape! You _know _I was raised by muggles and in the muggle world this doesn't happen! So I dare you to say I should have seen this coming." Harry sat on the other side of the couch with a frown. Severus sighed and touched his husband's arm gently.

"I apologize Harry. For once it seems that you are right." Harry snorted and turned away.

"But is it really all that bad? Do you really not want to do this?" Harry heard the masked pain in Severus' voice and he turned.

"No, it's not that I don't want to do this. This is just never a possibility I was ever faced with and to suddenly have this happen scared me a little. I am not prepared." Severus held Harry to him.

"No one could ever be prepared for this Harry. But we will do it together. Just think, a little boy or girl running around the manor in about seven months." Harry smiled at the image.

"It is a nice thought. But hey, this is a lot easier for you. You're not the pregnant one."

* * *

Hehehehe….this just made me laugh when I came up with the idea. It is really short so I guess it more a drabble than a oneshot but hey, I like it.


	21. Chapter 21

I meant to get this out sooner but my new computer decided to break and it took me a week to fix it. I am back now so here is prompt something or other.

Prompt #21: "I hate you but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"

Rating: M

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I do hope you get it by now.

* * *

Close to Heaven

Severus Snape sat in the dimly lit room, his arms wrapped around his thin shoulders. Quiet sobs wracked his body as he reflected on the past night. He had finally done it. He had killed the last person on the earth that had actually cared for him. He closed his eyes and saw Dumbledore falling from the tower. An overwhelming urge to vomit hit him and he had to gulp down some water to keep his dinner down. As he sat there in his own sorrows the door of the hidden cottage banged open. A teenage boy stood in the door way and Severus stood up. The raven-haired youth glared at Severus with all the hatred in the world. Severus gaped at Harry, entirely unsure of how the boy found him. He was hidden in an area on the coast of England that people rarely visited. It was dark, dreary, and a sad place in general. His cottage was also warded against intruders and hidden from the human eye.

"How did you find me Potter?" Severus was surprised the boy hadn't tried to kill him by the way he was looking at him now.

"I hate you," came the whispered reply. Severus would not admit to himself that those words hurt. He should be used to them by now. Severus put up his usual mask of cruel indifference and sneered.

"And why should I care Potter? When has your opinion ever mattered to my so why should it now?" Harry turned a dark shade of red but still did not draw his wand.

"I hate you but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?" Severus' eyes widened slightly, giving off the only sign that he was surprised at all.

"And what is that supposed to mean Potter?" Severus did not like being confused. Severus did not like being upset. Severus did not like being depressed. And at this moment he was all three so forgive him if his temper was a tad bit short. Harry clenched his fists as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Every fiber of my being says I should hate you. I tried to convince myself that I came here to make you suffer, to make you pay for what you did to Dumbledore, but I know I won't. I came here to see you. To make sure that you were alright after the battle." Severus sat down on the couch disbelievingly.

"You came to see me? The man who just killed a man you look up to?"

"Exactly! I hate you!" Severus was blown away by the venom in the emerald eyes but remained calm.

"Then kill me." Harry stumbled back.

"What?" Severus stood up and stalked over to Harry.

"I said then kill me. If you hate me so much then pull out your wand and kill me." The words seem to cut into Harry and he fell against the wall shaking his head.

"No, no, no. I won't." Severus glared at the boy.

"Then you are of no use to me Potter. Get out." Harry stood up and faced Severus.

"What do you mean 'you are of no use to me?' Did you _want _me to kill you?" Severus looked away, surprised that he had let the boy know so much. He steeled himself, ready to push Harry away with his words.

"Yes I do Potter. I do. I want to die. Have you ever killed the most important thing in the world to you? I have. Twice. Do you know what it feels like to see the light go out of person eyes and know it was your entire fault? Do you know what it is like to see the only person you cared for die _at your own hands_?" Harry reeled back and leaned against the wall.

"Then why did you do it?" Harry needed to know. He needed to know if hope was not lost. Severus snarled at him and crossed his arms.

"Because it was my duty. Because he asked me to. Because he was dying. I did what I did for many reasons Potter, none of which I expect you to understand." Harry growled and was tempted to strangle the man but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Try me." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Potter, I am not in need of consolation nor do I need to 'talk things out.'" Harry stomped his foot angrily.

"Goddamit Severus!" Severus paused.

"What did you call me?" Harry blushed and turned away.

"I call you Severus," he mumbled. Severus brushed one of his long fingers against his lip thoughtfully. Harry was sure he was going to be hexed but that was not what happened.

"He asked me to kill him." Harry turned around and looked at Severus, who was starting right into his eyes. "He had had an accident with one of the Horcruxes and was going to die within a year. He knew that if I killed him my place in the ranks of the Dark Lord would be unquestionable. I refused but he wouldn't take no for an answer." Severus stopped but kept staring at Harry. Harry gaped in surprise but then quickly shut his mouth. He went over and sat on the couch slowly and put his head in his hands. Severus sat next to him and didn't say anything. After what felt like forever Harry looked up.

"So you didn't want to kill him?" Severus was tempted to make a snarky remark but refrained himself.

"No Potter, I did not."

"Harry." Severus started and looked to Harry in shock.

"What?"

"My name is Harry." Severus pursed his lips but then nodded.

"Very well Harry…now it is my turn to ask you a question."

"Fine." Severus knew what he really wanted to ask but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"How did you find me?" Harry shrugged and wrung his hands together.

"I told my patronus to find you and he did." Severus blinked.

"Patronus' can only locate people whom the caster loves." Harry blushed and looked at his hands.

"I know." Severus felt a tightening in his stomach as he was hit with a possibility he was never faced with before.

"Why did you come here Harry?" There, he had finally asked.

"Because I didn't want to believe it was true. I saw it with my own eyes but I couldn't seem to admit that the man I loved was a cold-hearted murderer."

"Man I loved?" Harry felt tears of anger and hopelessness well up in his eyes and he turned away angrily.

"Yes, love! There, now you know Harry Potter's last secret. Just say what you are going to say and I will be on my way." Harry crossed his arms and waited for the burning rejection, the sharp pain of being alone. Severus couldn't believe that this was happening. Harry loved him back. Harry. Loved. Him. It was simply inconceivable but here he was, the truth written in his eyes and spoken in his words. But as everyone knows, actions speak louder than words so Severus soon found himself leaning closer to Harry. His pale hand lifted the boy's chin and soon discovered the fear and pain in those beautiful green eyes. They widened slightly for a moment before Severus swooped in for the kill.

His thin lips pressed against Harry's and Harry's eyes widened even further. He soon responded eagerly and his mouth moved gently against Severus'. A tongue swiped at his bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth with a moan. The tongue moved in and gently started to explore Harry's mouth. Soon, the couple had to break apart for air but was back at it as soon as possible. After about ten minutes of this wonderful kissing Harry pulled back and started in the onyx eyes of the older man.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you Harry."

Harry felt arms wrap around him and for once he felt safe. He knew things weren't perfect and that they both might die in this war to come but for now this was as close to heaven as he was going to get.

* * *

I wanted this to be a bit longer but it just didn't work out. The ending also seemed too sweet. Oh well. Read and respond!


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt #22: Forbidden

Rating: T

Warnings:None

Disclaimer:

Harry opened the dictionary and stared at it with a frown on his face.

* * *

_Forbidden (adj.)_

_Nat allowed; prohibited_

Harry knew what the word meant; he wasn't stupid as some people seemed to think. He just was confused by the word in general. How can something not be allowed? Isn't it your own decision? Harry shut the dictionary with a disgruntled look and lay his head against the headboard of his bed.

"What is it Harry, you have been sigh dejectedly for the past five minutes." Harry looked over at Ron as he flipped through the dictionary.

"Nothing mate, just thinking."

"It's that guy again, isn't it? You still haven't told him how you felt yet, have you?" Harry sighed. He had admitted to Ron that he was gay and he was interested in a certain guy. He had refused to tell Ron who but Ron didn't seemed too bothered. Ever since he had been bugging Harry to tell this guy how he felt. Harry knew he would never have the courage to, nor did he want to. He had enough trouble with being gay; he didn't need to be even more of a freak by falling in love with the forbidden man. Oh yes, Harry had done the impossible once again. He had fallen in love with Severus Snape. Lucky him. Harry sighed again and threw the book to the side.

"Thanks but no thanks Ron. It just wouldn't work out, like I have told you before. It would _not _work out, nor would you want it to." Harry turned to leave for dinner Ron stopped him.

"Harry, no matter who it is, I wish you would tell them. It could be that ferret Draco for all I care and if it works out, great. As long as you are happy." Harry felt a great feeling of warmth rise up in him and he gave Ron a large smile as he hugged his friend.

"Thank you Ron, you have no idea how much that means to me." Ron turned a shade of red that seemed to match his yearly Christmas sweater.

"Yeah...well…yeah well we are late for dinner so we should go." Harry laughed and released his embarrassed friend.

"Of course Ron."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry and Ron sat down to dinner and were met with a frown by Hermione.

"Where have you two been?" She glared between the two. "Dinner started ten minutes ago!" Ron shrugged through a mouthful of food.

"We had stuff to talk about Mione, important stuff." Hermione caught Harry's eye, who nodded. Finally she sighed and picked up her own fork.

"Very well." The trio ate in silence and Harry soon found his eyes and mind wandering. His eyes drifted over to the teacher's table, seeking out the dark man. He finally relaxed when his eyes rested on the scowling figure. He looked as unhappy as always but Harry couldn't help but feel the flutter in his chest as he gazed upon the man. He didn't know what it was about Severus that drew him so. He had fought it; good god he had fought it. But in the end nothing worked and he ended up right where he had started. Looking lovingly at Severus Snape.

"Harry…..Harry…HARRY!" Harry jerked back to reality as he ripped his eyes away from Severus reluctantly.

"Hmmmm?" Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"Have you not heard a word I said, did you?" Harry shook his head as he blushed and Hermione smiled.

"At least you are honest. So what were you thinking about?" Harry blushed an even deeper red and shook his head again.

"I bet you he was thinking about the guy he fancies again, weren't you Harry?" Ron smirked at his best friend, who only looked down at his plate with a small smile.

"I thought so." Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

"So who is this mystery man Ron speaks of?"

"It doesn't matter; he will never return my feelings so there is no use in telling everybody." Hermione looked at Harry sternly.  
"Harry, don't think like that. Have you even tried admitting your feelings?" Harry sighed and picked at his food.

"No Hermione I haven't, and I don't plan to." Hermione was about to protest when Harry suddenly stood up. He turned to the pair.

"I just remembered that I have a Potions essay to finish. I will see you guys upstairs." Harry turned without another word and exited the hall. He was so lost in his own world he did not see the pair of black eyes following him out of the hall.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus fingered the dictionary gently as he sipped at his wine. His long fingers flipped through the old pages as he searched for his usual word. He finally found it and smiled bitterly at the word.

_Forbidden (adj.)_

_Not allowed; prohibited_

How he hated that word. It kept him from the only happiness he had ever hoped to have. It was a like a cage that whenever he sought to escape it only closed in further. Severus sighed as he shut the book and stared into the fire. There was a knock on the door and before he could even say enter Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Severus, why are you in here moping?" Severus sniffed and set the book down.

"Minerva, I will have you know that I do not mope. Minerva picked up the dictionary and opened it up. She smirked and showed Severus _his _word.

"And this is not moping?" Severus huffed and drank some of his wine to avoid answering. Minerva sighed and took her usual chair.

"Severus, enough of this. Just tell the boy how you feel." Severus looked up in shock.

"What are you talking about Minerva?"

"Well, it is obvious on how you feel about Harry. You watch him whenever he is around. You might as well just tell him and get it over with." Severus glared at her and said nothing. Minerva looked at him for a moment then realized she would get nothing more out of him. She stood and put a hand on Severus should.

"Just think about it."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was on his way to the library when he was accosted by Hermione.

"Harry, how are you?" Harry knew from the tone of her voice that she didn't really want to know. She walked next to him and he shrugged.

"I've been better." He knew he had made a mistake from the way her eyes lit up.

"It's the boy again isn't it?" Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, leave it alone." Hermione stopped him and turned him around to face her.

"Harry, no, I will not leave this alone." Harry felt anger well up inside him.

"Fine! You want to know why I won't tell him I love him? Because of who he is." Hermione drew back in fear but she still pressed forward.

"Who is he Harry? Who is he?" Harry glared at her in anger.

"Severus, Hermione. The man I love is Severus Snape."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus was walking to his rooms when he heard an argument between two students. Severus smiled to himself; he had been looking for an excuse to take points away. As Severus moved closer he realized that the students were Hermione Granger and Harry.

"Fine! You want to know why I won't tell him I love him? Because of who he is." Severus froze as his heart broke. Harry loved another man? He wasn't sure why he was so upset. There was not a chance ever that Harry would love him back. Severus didn't want to pry but he needed to know who Harry loved.

"Who is he Harry? Who is he?" Severus leaned forward and he didn't even realize he was holding his breath.

"Severus, Hermione. The man I love is Severus Snape." Severus let out in breath with a surprised sound. Harry loved him? Him? Severus felt a small smirk grace his lips as he turned and left the hall.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was glad for the Christmas break. Both Hermione and Ron were leaving and he could really use some time to himself. He loved his friends dearly but their insistence on bugging into his love life irritated him. Harry sat down to dinner at the one table left for break and piled his plate with food. As he was eating, a presence he was not expecting sat next to him. Severus sat next to Harry and without a word started to fill his plate with food. Harry felt very tense as he eyed Severus out of the corner of his eyes. Snape was chatting with McGonagall and was ignoring him completely. As Harry started to relax he felt an arm brush against his leg. His fork froze half-way to his mouth and he had to use all his willpower to put the food in his mouth. The arm brushed against his thigh again and now long fingers brushed his knee. Harry felt the goose bumps run up his arm and he was blushing.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Harry slowly swallowed his food and looked at McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, I just feel a tad bit warm." Harry swore he saw Severus smirk but he could have been mistaken. McGonagall smiled and nodded at him as she turned back to Severus. The fingers resting on his knee slowly trailed their way up his thigh and Harry almost groaned. He had no idea what his Professor was doing. It wasn't that he was grossed out by it; it had been what he was hoping for. But it _was_ in the middle of dinner and Harry had no idea what brought this on. Harry sneaked a sideways glance at Severus who was calmly talking to Minerva as if nothing was happening. _Wow that man is good._ Harry thought to himself as Severus ignored the panicked look Harry was giving him. Harry could honestly say he had never been so confused in his life. The fingers got closer to his groin and Harry got even more flustered. It was taking him all off his willpower to keep eating. The fingers then had the audacity to knead the inside of his upper thigh. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he quietly groaned into his fork. Thankfully, no one heard the moan, well almost no one. Harry was pretty sure he saw Severus smirk even more. The fingers trailed upward and they hovered mere centimeters away from his groin. Harry found himself anticipating and dreading the moment they made their move. But, to Harry's surprise, they never did. Suddenly the fingers were gone and Severus stood up. Without a glance at Harry he nodded to Minerva and swept out of the Great Hall in his usual manner. Harry looked at him in shock and awe before he stumbled up and went running after Severus.

Harry was nearly out of breath as he shot out of the Great Hall. He saw a sweep of black fabric and he ran after it.

"Professor, wait!" The black clad figure stop and turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Potter?" The man is black spoke coolly and Harry felt himself grow angry.

"What the hell was that?" Severus smiled and Harry though he saw true kindness in the onyx eyes.

"Why did you never tell me Harry?" Harry was thrown by the sudden change of subject and the use of his first name.

"Tell you what? Damn it Severus, what are you talking about?" Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized he had just called Severus by his first name. He was sure he was going to be hexed out of this universe but Severus merely smiled a little bit more.

"Why did you never tell me you loved me?" Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face Severus continued.

"Oh yes, I heard your wonderful little argument with Miss. Granger. Very informative." Harry turned pale and his emerald eyes grew larger.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and I was wondering why you never told me." Harry looked at the floor as he blushed.

"Because you are you and I am me. It is forbidden." Severus suddenly grew angry.

"So, Potter, what everyone thinks matters just that much to you then?" Harry looked boldly into the angry onyx eyes and shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. If that was the only thing standing in my way I would have jumped you a long time ago." Severus smiled a little then frowned.

"Then what is it?"

"You," Harry whispered, "you would never love me back. It is forbidden to feel this way for you because you would never allow it." Severus smiled kindly and touched Harry's face gently.

"That is ridiculous Harry." Harry smiled and then his brow furrowed.

"But what with that whole thing in dinner?" Severus moved so quickly that Harry never saw it coming. Harry suddenly found himself pinned against a wall, looking into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Would you like to know?" purred the older man. Harry found himself speechless as he nodded quickly.

* * *

So this did not turn out the way I meant it to but I think I like it better this way. I hope you like it to. Thanks to Jordaaaaan for all the wonderful help! Read and respond.


	23. Chapter 23

I am really sorry this took so long to get this out. I have been super busy lately and have not even had the energy to write when I have had the time to write. I hope you like this one and that I can get out more soon.

Prompt # 23: Lust

Rating: T

Warnings: None to be worried about

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

Luck

Harry couldn't believe his bad luck. Of course McGonagall would assign a three foot essay on a Friday. Harry glowered at his introduction and wondered if he could just lie and say it was don't. With a sigh he dipped his quill into the inkpot and started to write again. It was no use to lie. Severus always seemed to know when he wasn't telling the truth. And Harry also knew the rule. Harry was not allowed to visit him until all of his homework was done. Sometimes Harry hated having a teacher as a lover. Harry felt a presence behind him as he hurriedly worked on his essay.

"Harry, I am proud of you." Harry gave Hermione a 'what are you talking about' look as he continued to write. Hermione ignored the look and continued talking.

"You have been so dedicated lately, always doing your homework as soon as possible and never getting distracted while you are doing it." Harry wanted to laugh. If Hermione knew why he had become so studious then she might not sound so proud. Instead of laughing, however, Harry shrugged.

"Thanks Hermione, I just really want to do well on NEWTS." Hermione beamed at him as she bounced up.

"I will just leave you to it then." Hermione left Harry to his essay. Harry stared forlornly at the parchment and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat down to dinner in a foul mood. While he had finished his essay before dinner he still had an essay for potions and some DADA reading to do. Harry piled his plate with food and pointedly ignored the teachers table. He knew that if he looked up and took one look at the dark teacher he would only be in a worse mood. He really wanted to see his lover tonight but something told him it wasn't going to tonight. Ron sat next to him and grinned at him.

"Finally got your head out of the books, Harry." Harry shrugged as he kept eating. Ron gave him a slightly irritated look and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Helllooo to Harry, anyone home?" Harry shoved the hand stuck in his face away angrily.

"Shove it Ron, I am not in the mood." Ron glared and started to eat, muttering to himself about grumpy friends. Harry ignored him as he finished his dinner. As he was about to leave his eyes drifted over to the teacher's table. Big mistake. His eyes attached themselves to the dark figure. The robes were hiding so much and Harry just really wanted to tear them off. The pursed mouth was open as Severus ate his usual chicken. The tongue that Harry knew could do so much wrapped around the small piece and Harry had never been so jealous of a chicken in his entire life. Harry hadn't noticed right away (being too busy staring at the body) but the dark eyes were trained on him. The wonderful lips curled into a smirk and Harry swore Severus at the chicken slower. Harry flushed and shut his eyes slowly. His sudden erection pressed uncomfortably against his pants and Harry swore. Ron gave him a strange look but Harry ignored him. The Boy-Who-Lived suddenly stood and made a hasty exit, still feeling those obsidian eyes even when his back was turned.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry woke up the next morning to a pounding head and a pounding on his door. Harry groaned and drug himself out of bed and flung the door open. Hermione was glaring at him.

"Hermione, girls are allowed in the boy's dormitory so I don't see why you had to knock." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I know that very well Harry James Potter, but I would rather not be met with a naked boy. We are leaving for Hogsmeade in twenty minutes. Get dressed." Harry groaned.

"I really don't want to go Hermione. I don't feel very well." Hermione smiled.

"You promised Ron you would go this week. You have missed the last two weeks so you have to go. I will have a headache potion for you when you get downstairs." Harry hated when Hermione saw through his excuses.

"Fine."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry could not believe he was doing this. He could be shagging the most beautiful man to ever grace the earth with his presence at the moment but instead he was standing in Zonko's waiting for Ron to hurry up. Hermione had left them to go look at a new bookstore that had just opened up, leaving Harry with Ron.

"Harry! Look at this." Harry sighed. He sometimes swore Ron was ADD but he never had anything to prove it. Harry was about to walk over to Ron when ne saw a figure in black pass by the window. The figure stopped for a moment and looked in the window. Harry gave Severus the most annoyed look he could muster. Severus just smirked and gave him a little wave before he continued on with his shopping. Harry stomped over to Ron with a pout.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry hated Saturday nights. Severus usually brewed on Saturday nights and Harry was not allowed to bug him unless it was absolutely necessary. Harry tapped his fingers on the chess board impatiently and Hermione sniffed at him.

"If you are so eager to go somewhere Harry I am not stopping you." Harry sighed and put his hands in his lap.

"It's not that 'Mione." Hermione just shook her head.

"Pawn to E5" Harry watched on of his knights get slaughtered and drug off the board with a resigned sigh. He really hated Saturday nights.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat down in what he believed to be the worst mood he had ever been in. No one, even Ron, would talk to him with the way he was glaring at his breakfast. He had woken up expecting to see Severus that day but when the man had not shown up at breakfast he had assumed Severus had left on some business. Harry wanted to cry; he wanted to see Severus; he wanted to be fucked so hard he saw stars but at this point none of that was going to happen. Harry was so lost in his own misery that he failed to notice Hedgwig fly down to him. She had to bite his ear to get him to look up.

"Ow! What was that- Oh, sorry girl. Let me get that." Hedgwig flapped her wings gently, stole Harry's toast, and flew off when the letter had been taken. Harry opened it and as he read it he grinned like a little kid getting ice cream.

_My impatient Harry,_

_Due to our busy schedules I know we have been unable to see each other._

_Once you are done eating come down to my chambers._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Truly yours,_

_Severus Snape_

Well, since Hedgwig had stolen his toast…

Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall. He ignored the stares as he shot down the corridor and into the dungeons. He skidded to a halt outside of the portrait of the raven, gasping for breath.

"Vert." The portrait swung open and Harry stumbled inside. He found the living room empty and he slowly stalked into the bedroom.

"Severus?" The bedroom was empty and Harry found disappointment shoot through him. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Harry turned around but no one was there. Harry was about to turn around again when arms snaked around his waist.

"Hello Mr. Potter…" Harry smiled and turned around. He smiled into the face of his lover and knew his lust would finally be sated.

* * *

I'm not sure if I really like this one…..I guess it is alright… Read and Respond!


	24. Chapter 24

I know it has been forever since my last chapter but life caught up with me….majorly. So here is the next prompt. But just a warning, there will most likely not be an update this next week because I have my finals. But after that I will start writing regularly again.

Prompt #24: Notes

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Something He Loves

Harry sat on his bed, looking around the room to make sure he was alone. When all he heard was silence he smiled and reached under his bed. His fingers brushed against the hard plastic that had become so reassuring to him. He clasped the handle of the oddly shaped case and pulled it out from under his bed. He threw his invisibility cloak over his head and padded out of the room. As he slid out of the portrait hole he made sure the coast was clear. He turned the familiar turns that would have made any first year's head spin. After almost ten minutes of seemingly random wanderings he had arrived in the room he had so desired.

The room was mostly empty, with cold stone walls and an even colder stone floor. Harry drew out his wand and flicked it at the empty fireplace. A fire roared up, giving the room a slightly warmer feel. Harry set the case next to his feet and took off his cloak. He threw it over the case and walked over to the lone chair covered in a tarp. As Harry drew off the tarp dust flew everywhere, making him cough. He brushed off his jeans and the chair. He summoned the case and set it on the chair. He opened the case and gazed lovingly at the object nestled softly in the velvet of the case. Harry picked up the violin and softly plucked at the strings. The soft note bled into the air almost as if it was its own entity. Harry relaxed and picked up his bow. He drew it across the strings and closed his eyes, seeming to savor the sound. Without any music he started to play, loosing himself in the only comfort he had.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus brushed his hair out of his eyes as he slowly walked down the hallway. He loved patrolling the corridors. It wasn't, as most people thought, because he loved punishing children. He simply loved to walk, and he could do this in peace only at night. Catching children where they shouldn't be was just the price he had to pay. Severus drew his cloak around him tighter as he realized he was in a part of the castle he had never been in before. That was the thing he loved the most about this place. You never run out of places to walk. He was about to head back to his quarters when he heard it. The soft notes floated up and around him, beckoning. Severus followed the sound. He was entranced by the sound of what he presumed to be a violin. He had never heard such a haunting rendition of that piece. He _must _find the musician.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry did not hear the door open. He did not hear the soft gasp. He did not hear the soft mutter of "Potter?" He did not even hear the door close. Harry sailed through a particularly difficult sixteenth note triplet and gave a small sigh of content. As the piece drew to a close he started to come back to reality. He softly lowered the violin and drew in a deep breath.

"Bach 's Chaconne?" Harry jumped up, almost dropping his precious violin. Severus Snape stood just inside the doorway, smirking at him.

"Professor, I can explain-" Severus held up a hand to silence Harry.

"Potter, I do not blame you for seeking out a place to practice in peace." Harry was shocked by this. He was certain Severus was just laying a cruel joke on him.

"Really sir?" Severus raised an eyebrow but ignored the question.

"So was I correct in assuming it was Bach 's Chaconne?" Harry's face lit up and he nodded.

"Yes sir, you are correct." Severus nodded and smiled a little.

"I enjoyed the performance very much Potter. I did not expect such talent from a Gryffindor." Harry ignored the jab and decided just to take the compliment. Harry had an idea but was he was hesitant to mention it.

"Sir….if you wanted I could play for you some more. I rarely have an appreciative audience if I have one at all." Severus considered the proposal with a shrug.

"Very well Potter, but do not disappoint me." Harry just barely caught the teasing lilt in his Professor's voice and smiled. Without another word Harry picked up his violin and started to play. Severus summoned a chair from another room and sat down. Every note from that precious instrument seemed to tell him something different. Each note was a new thought, feeling, and experience. Severus sat there for he wasn't sure how long. He never got bored and he wished the music would never. But sadly, it did. Harry let the last notes flow throughout the room before he lowered the violin. Severus found that tears were running down his face and wiped them away before Harry saw. Harry looked at Severus nervously and it was a few minutes before Severus could speak.

"That was…beautiful Harry. And I hope you know I do not say the word beautiful lightly." Harry could care less about the beautiful. Severus had just called him Harry. Part of him was rejoicing that Severus had said his name, and the other part was wondering why he cared so much. Harry smiled as he put his violin away.

"Thank you sir. Your words mean a lot to me." Severus was surprised by how much gratitude was in Harry's voice.

"You are welcome Harry. I shall see you in class." Harry nodded and refrained from turning around as he heard Severus leave. Harry started the trek back to his rooms with a grin on his face.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat by the lake, watching the sun rise. He lay on his stomach and trailed his fingers in the lake. His violin sat silent next to him, as if merely waiting for him to pick it up again so it could sing. Harry did not even notice when Severus sat next to him.

"If I may ask Harry, do you ever sleep?" Harry was glad he didn't jump or even show his surprise.

"Do you?" Severus chuckled softly and Harry decided that Severus' laugh was a sound he could get used to.

"I try not to." Harry smiled but still didn't look at the older man.

"I avoid sleeping too." Severus paused. He wanted to ask more but wasn't sure if he would be welcome. He also knew he would have to open up to Harry Potter of all people. He decided it would be now or never.

"Do you have nightmares?" Harry's fingers stopped in the water and he didn't speak for a few minutes.

"The war is over. Voldemort is gone. I shouldn't have nightmares." Severus smiled bitterly.

"But you still do." Harry nodded. Severus sighed and clasped his hands together. He wasn't quite sure why he was even attempting to get close to someone, let alone Harry. After the war he had been determined to ignore the boy for what little remained of his life. Unfortunately, his heart and conscious had other plans for him. Severus laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry sighed.

"I'm sure they will go away eventually. But you never told me, why do you stay up?" Severus froze for a second, every bone in his body screaming at him to run away before he opened up too much and got hurt. He forced himself to relax only to find Harry now laying on his back looking into Severus' eyes. Severus silently swallowed before he spoke.

"I have nightmares also." Harry gave him a confused look so Severus continued. "I have been plagued by nightmares ever since I took the mark all those years ago. It is one of many side effects of the mark. The only nights I do not have nightmares are the nights when I do something I really love." Harry almost moved to comfort the older man but couldn't make himself do it. He was still too scared of rejection.

"What is something you love?" Severus shrugged and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Listening to music is the only thing that helps. Live music." Harry glanced over at his violin and smiled.

"I have an idea, sir." Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Harry fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve before he spoke.

"How about I come play for you a little bit after curfew every night?" Severus was about to protest that Harry surely had better things to do but Harry held up his hand.

"I never really get much of an audience and if it helps you then it is a double bonus. I would really like it if you accepted." Severus sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

"Very well Harry, I will accept your proposition." Severus couldn't help but feel he had made the right decision when he saw Harry's face light up. Harry picked up his violin and started to pluck the strings happily. The music fled into the air and Severus found himself relaxing. The notes caressed him in a way that nothing had ever. He felt completely at calm when Harry played. Soon Harry was playing a song that Severus didn't recognize but it was a cheerful tune. The notes danced and twirled and Severus couldn't help but laugh. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Severus. Finally as the song drew to a close Severus stretched. The sun had risen a while ago and soon students will be up and about. He really shouldn't be seen with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry seemed to understand and he nodded. He tucked his violin under his arms and threw the invisibility cloak over his head.

"Good day Harry." Harry took a deep breath and took a chance.

"Good day Severus." Severus merely smiled and left a very happy Harry behind.

XXX XXX XXX

It soon became a routine. At eight o' clock every night Harry would grab his violin and cloak and head down to Severus'' private quarters. The portrait of the raven soon recognized him and let him through without even a password. Harry would play for an hour or two, they would have a cup of tea, and then Harry would leave. Harry was surprised with how much they had in common and how much they could trust each other. Their mild animosity soon became a peculiar friendship. Neither of them could understand it nor did they want to. But even as their friendship grew so did the feeling that something was off. Severus was the first to recognize what it truly was. He had fallen in love with Harry. Harry soon followed after. He had fallen in love with Severus. They both grimaced when they came to terms with that and both wondered what they were going to do.

XXX XXX XXX

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was on his way down to Severus'. He had had the hardest time getting down tonight. Ron had wanted to play one more game of chess, three times. Harry had finally just said no and when to bed. He had been able to sneak out twenty minutes later but he was still late. He almost ran through the portrait hole. Severus had his back to Harry and was sipping at a cup of tea.

"I am sorry I'm late Severus. Ron wouldn't leave me alone."

"I didn't think you would come." Harry paused in opening his case. Something seemed off about Severus tonight, but he wasn't sure what.

"Of course I would come. Why wouldn't I?" Severus didn't answer for a moment.

"It's Christmas Eve. You should be with those you love." Harry took out his violin but didn't play it. Instead, he sat next to Severus.

"Severus, I enjoying being with you. This is not a burden or a chore. This is a time for me to get away from the boy-who-lived and just be Harry." Severus didn't say anything; he simply stared into his cup. Harry picked up his violin and started to play. The melody was sweet, as if to a lover miles away. Severus couldn't help it; he smiled slightly. The notes held him like they usually do but something was different this time. They seemed to hold him differently, as if more care was being put into this piece than any other one. The sweet melody of the violin sang to him, trying to tell him something. Severus felt tears running down his face and he quickly wiped them away. The song came to a shuddering close and Harry lowered his violin with a sigh. He had still not opened his eyes so he did not see Severus moving closer to him. Harry felt a sudden gentle pressure on his lips. His eyes flew open in shock but he did not move away. Instead he kissed back. He pressed himself against Severus and his fingers wove into the dark hair. All too soon Harry ran out of breath and was forced to pull away. Severus was panting slightly but refused to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry," came the muttered apology from Severus. Harry shook his head and forced Severus to look at him.

"I'm not." Severus stared at him in shock but a glimmer of hope flitted through the onyx eyes.

"You aren't?" Harry didn't reply; he only kissed Severus back. The second kiss was even sweeter than the first. Severus pulled back and smiled. He now knew what the notes were trying to tell him.

* * *

So I really liked this one. I'm not sure why but I really did. Hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

#25: A Chase scene

Rating: K

Warnings: none

* * *

Into the Bush

Harry dove into the bush.

"Don't worry Sev; I got him!" Harry felt the brushes scratch at his arms as he grabbed for the retreating figure.

"Careful Harry!" Severus watched his lover disappear into the bush with a small amount of concern. Harry reached deeper into the bush but groaned when his fingers caught nothing. He painfully extracted himself from the bush. Severus ran to Harry's side and looked him up and down.

"Are you alright Harry?" Harry winced when Severus touched his scratched arms.

"Yeah. Nothing a few healing potions won't fix up. But I lost him Severus." Severus was about to speak when a figure shot out from the bush. Severus pulled out his wand and ran after the thing. Harry called after him and was soon running across the yard also. An epic chase scene commenced. Harry, running after Severus and Severus was running after their prey. If the neighbors had happened to look up from their newspapers they would have been shocked to see their normally quiet neighbors running everywhere. Severus shot at the thing but missed. He was breathing heavily and steadily becoming more annoyed. If only it weren't illegal to just kill the thing. Finally, he sent a stunning spell at it and the small figure collapsed. Harry soon caught up, panting just as much as Severus. They stood over the fallen enemy triumphantly. Severus shook his head.

"Who knew lawn gnomes were so fast?"


	26. Chapter 26

Wow guys, it has been a long time. Over a year in fact. I apologize for that. Stuff happened and I kinda grew away from this. But now I am back! Here you go with the long awaited (very long) prompt 26

Prompt 26: "I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!"

Rating: K

Warnings: None

* * *

A Fighting Chance

Harry sat curled up on the chair in front of the fire, reading a book with that small contented smile Severus knew so well. Severus shifted uneasily in his chair, knowing what he had to do was going to wipe that smile right off his lover's face. He didn't want to, but the time had come.

Severus recognized that tightening in his chest; he knew the familiar sense of panic. He liked Harry. He loved Harry. But this was becoming too much; it always did. No matter whom he was with, after a year or so of bliss Severus would separate himself and want out. However, he loved Harry too much to become distant and cause him that much pain. He decided he would break it off quickly and lessen the pain.

Severus sighed and went to bed.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry stared at Severus in shock. He wasn't even sure if he had heard him right.

"Wait….you want to _what?_" Severus refused to look him in the eye as he replied.

"I think it is better if we went our separate ways." Severus however, was surprised by Harry's reaction. He expected sadness and denial. What he got, though, was much different. Harry's eyes flashed like they do when he is furious.

"No Severus. It is not best. Tell me why. I want to know why!" Harry's voice rose at the end, and Severus flinched away from the rarely seen anger of the Chosen One.

"Harry…I….I just can't," Severus sighed. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!" Harry's voice had become a snarl and Severus looked away.

It was true. Harry had been the first to admit his feelings, and from that moment on, he refused to leave Severus alone. It did take years. Three, in fact. For three years Harry became his close friend, determined to break past that wall that Severus had put up. He did though, finally. Harry had thought they could be happy together, forever.

Severus felt awful, and he couldn't even place why. Unable to make sense of his feelings, he decided it was time to leave. He stood up and turned toward the door.

"I'll pick up my things later." He started to walk away, and didn't turn around even when he heard Harry call out.

"Severus! Come back! We aren't finished. Please…"

The last please got to Severus and he felt his insides clench as he shut the door. It sounded so sad and alone.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat at the table, looking at his hands. Tears dripped down his face and fell onto the wood. He didn't know what to do. It had only been ten minutes and he already missed Severus. Sobs wracked his body as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He thought about calling Hermione, but quickly dismissed it. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Harry wasn't sure for how long he sat there, but at some point an idea started to form in his head. He wiped away his tears and stood up. This could work. It really could.

But first he had some shopping to do.

XXX XXX XXX

It had been three weeks and he had heard nothing from Harry. He couldn't help but feel disappointed either. Harry had said he wouldn't give up, but it seemed as if hadn't even tried. Severus looked out the window of his new apartment and sighed. This was just another failed relationship.

A few hours later, however, there was a knock on his door. Severus furrowed his brow, unsure of who it could be. He answered the door and was shocked to see a Potter at his door.

"Harry…..what are you doing here?"

"What, not even a hello," Harry pouted. Severus was surprised to see how well he was doing. He seemed completely fine, and Severus had to admit to himself that that hurt just a bit.

"Hello, Potter. Come in." Harry stepped into the apartment and sighed.

"I miffed you didn't I? Sorry, Severus. I just didn't want to come off as spineless and mopey. I have missed you." Severus softened a bit and offered Harry a seat.

"What brings you here?" The question seemed to make Harry uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat.

"Well, I brought you a gift. Your birthday is coming up and….." Harry didn't finish, he just thrust out his hand and gave Severus a small box. Severus furrowed his brow and took the small velvet box from Harry.  
"It took me forever to find, or else I would have given it to you sooner." Harry refused to look Severus in the eye and Severus smiled. So that's why he hadn't heard from Harry in those three weeks. Severus opened the box and gasped. He knew exactly what it was, and he knew how hard it is to find.

A simple silver band lay in the cushions of the box. It had a single gem in the center, small and simple. However, the gem was a swirl of black and green. These gems can only be found in deep water, and usually Mermaids guarded them ferociously. To have one, you must either have the Mermaids' trust or steal it. The gems had great magical property and increased the power of the wielder.

"Harry…..how….."

"Well," Harry said quietly, "I suddenly had a lot of time to kill so I went and visited the Mermaids. I knew they had a few and I wanted to get you it for your birthday. I lived with them for a few weeks and when I told them I had to leave they gave me this, so I could visit them when I wish."

Severus blinked. He didn't know what to do. He loved the gift, and the nervous man in front of him. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit for real. He thought of his past life without Harry and how miserable he had been. Severus closed his eyes and mad a split second decision.

Severus took out the ring and knelt before Harry. Harry squeaked in surprise and confusion.

"Severus, what are you-" Severus help up a hand and cut Harry off.

"Harry, when I left you, I was scared. I had never had a relationship this long and I felt like it was time to get out. But these three weeks have shown me something I didn't realize. I was actually more miserable without you. That had never happened before. So I want to ask you a question." Severus looked straight at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was going to cry

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

There you go! I am hoping to actually finish all 101 prompts, so you will be hearing from me again. Soon, I think.


	27. Chapter 27

To tell you the truth I don't like this prompt very much. I am in the mood for a more playful one but the next few are serious. Ah well, I am going to do them in order.

Prompt 27: "Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"

Rating: M

Warnings: mentions of rape

Protection

"Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"

Severus stopped as he heard the shout echo down the halls of the school. He walked around the corner, hoping to discover the source of the disturbance. When he saw what had caused the shout, his eyes widened.

Harry Potter was standing against the wall, effectively cornered by an older boy that Severus didn't recognize. Harry was glaring furiously at the older boy, who looked at him angrily.

"Harry, you can't just cut us off like that. I have needs." The boy tried to kiss Harry as Harry attempted to struggle out of the boy's arms.

"No….stop-" Harry struggled even harder but couldn't seem to break the boy's grasp. Severus decided it was time to step in.

"I believe the boy said to leave him alone. I suggest you vacate the premises before I begin to dock house points." The boy looked up at Severus in shock and fear before taking off down the hall. Harry collapsed against the wall with a sigh.

"Thank you professor. That was very helpful."

"Think nothing of it Potter. But I must ask; does that happen often?"

Harry looked at his teacher with an amused glint in his eye.

"More often than I would like. I can't seem to pick ones that I actually like."

Severus snorted in amusement, and Harry's eyes widened in shock. He had never heard Snape laugh before. Harry decided that it was nice.

"You don't even seem surprised that it was a guy," Harry said. Severus shrugged before replying.

"It is no business of mine who you are attracted to."

Harry smiled, deciding the snarky man wasn't as bad as most people thought he was.

"Thank you once again."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry staggered through the hall, wiping away tears as he clutched he ripped shirt to his chest. His body hurt all over and he just wanted to sleep forever. He heard a call from behind him but he ignored it. Harry wandered through the halls, realizing he was lost. Finally overcome with everything that had just happened, he shoved himself into a small alcove and began to sob.

It could have been a few minutes or a few hours later when Severus finally found him. He was doing his usual nightly rounds of the school when he had heard sobbing. With some searching he had found Potter. He was bruised and half naked, cowering in the alcove. Harry hadn't noticed him; he was too busy crying.

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly, afraid to scare the boy. Harry bolted up and attempted to wipe away his tears.

"Oh, hello, Professor. Sorry to be out after curfew. I just got lost and-"Harry was half way through his excuse when the tears started to well up again. Without thinking twice, Severus pulled him out of the alcove and into his arms.

"Harry, whatever happened doesn't matter. You are hurt and upset. My quarters are nearby. We can fix you up." Severus was surprised that he had so easily started to comfort the boy. While he no longer hated the boy, he couldn't say he worshiped the boy or anything. But just by looking at Harry, he could tell that something awful had happened, and Severus did feel bad about that.

He took Harry to his private quarters in the school. He sat Harry on the couch and gave him a blanket to cover himself up with. Harry stared straight ahead, wondering at the bizarre turn events had taken. He had just went out for a stroll and ended up in Severus' rooms after….. Harry shook his head, refusing to cry again. Severus soon came back with a black t shirt for Harry and two cups of tea.

"Sugar or milk?" Severus asked as he handed Harry the cup. Harry just shook his head as he put on the shirt. Severus gave him the tea as he sipped his own.

"Now Harry, care to tell me what put you in that position?"

Harry didn't answer and just stared at his cup. Severus sighed and put a light hand on Harry's knee, who automatically flinched a bit. Severus' eyes widened.

"Harry did that boy…?"

Harry shut his eyes as tears started to fall again. That was all Severus needed. He felt rage boil up in him. Harry had been through enough these past years. He didn't need the burden of _that _as well. Severus knew that as soon as he could he was going to have that student quietly expelled. However, he knew that rage isn't what Harry needed at the moment.

Severus touched Harry on the knee again, but this time Harry didn't flinched. He looked up from his cup of tea and the pained green eyes looked at Severus.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was that entire boy's doing. Believe me." Harry's eyes widened as he realized Severus truly felt awful about what had happened. He took comfort in that and closed his eyes. Severus took the cup of tea from him as the Boy-Who-Lived fell asleep in his arms. Severus looked down at him with a sad look.

He knew, from now on, that he would protect the boy. And, if he admitted it to himself, love him.

I like that one, I think. It was sad, but hopeful. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
